Ends of the Golden Rope
by NomNomNyaNya
Summary: New evil rises and plots against Shibusen. And a mysterious person steals the golden rope. But what is the golden rope exactly? Read to find out! Adventure begins after few romance chapters.
1. Eerie Sensations

**Chapter One: Eerie Sensations**

It was one of those grumpy days. The sun frowning darkly and heavy rain poured down the hard concrete. Maka Albarn stared outside the window, watching the lurid sky with a solemn expression. "YAHOO! THE GREAT ME HAS ARRIVED! BOW DOWN FOR I WILL SURPASS THE GODS! AHAHAHAHA!" Black Star yelled, proclaiming his 'greatness'. "MAKA-CHOP!" she exclaimed, hitting the boy square on the head with a thick, heavy book. Black Star groaned in pain as he rolled around the floor while the other students laughed and sweat dropped.

Maka stood up, walking out of the cafeteria. She huffed to herself as she proceeded to the library. She opened the wooden doors and entered. Emerald green eyes scanned her surroundings, taking in the sight. Maka loved the library. Somehow, it gave her the feeling of being welcomed. It was a nice, warm, fuzzy feeling, similar to the aura her apartment gives, yet so different at the same time. She let a soft sigh escape her lips as she moved towards the dark part of the library where most of her favourite books are located. She let her mind wander off to her recent dream.

_A little girl about four or five years old giggled merrily as she twirled around, enjoying her beautiful surroundings. "How I love the park!" said the girl, eagerness evident in her tiny voice. She ran to the playground, where most children like her play. The girl beamed cheerfully, until she saw a lone figure on a nearby bench. It was a boy, probably around her age, staring at the ground with no emotion. "Hey there. You okay? Why are you alone?" She asked, her tone filled with concern. The boy looked up at her, then showed the slightest trace of a smile."Hey… I'm fine. And I … I think… they're afraid of me. But I…" he trailed off. The girl looked at him incredulously, and whispered at him, "Why would they be afraid of you? You know what? I think you're cute." The boy looked at the girl. "T-thanks…" he muttered. "Hey no problem! Let's be friends!"_

Maka bit her lip gently, wondering what that dream was about. Heck, she couldn't even distinguish their faces! It was as if it was blurred or something._ Or something…_ She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure that collided with her. Maka closed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact of the marble floor. Instead, two arms were wrapped around her waist to prevent her from falling. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see golden yellow orbs glowing in the dim light.

Maka was shocked, frozen, thinking it was some horrible creature. Then she blushed heavily, remembering the only person she knew who has those deep, mysterious, golden eyes. "K-kid-kun… You scared me…It's just… uhh… your eyes… They're glowing." she murmured, stating the obvious. Death the Kid released her and chuckled softly. "Sorry. Oh yeah, um… Shinigami powers." He said, blinking twice. "I always thought they looked creepy." He added. "It's alright Kid-kun." Kid touched her shoulder then leaned into Maka. "Ne, be careful next time." He whispered, and left. Maka felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest, as if it's going to pop out in any second… She felt her face heat up as she tried to calm her pounding heart. _What was that about? I mean, it's only Kid-kun…_

* * *

><p>Soul Eater Evans looked around the crescent classroom, frantically looking for his meister. There is only ten minutes left before Stein's class, and she wasn't there yet. Usually, she will be in the room at least twenty minutes before the next class. He saw Black Star and Tsubaki enter and he approached them. "Hey guys! Have you seen Maka? I haven't seen her since the last period." Black Star stared at Soul then shouted, "Hell yeah! She even chopped me! She was in the cafeteria but then walked out. She was probably reading somewhere. I mean, she loves to read, right?" Soul ran out of the room, heading for Maka's usual place of reading, the library.<p>

As Maka walked around the empty hallway, she couldn't help but feel worried that she might be late for Professor Stein's class. She cursed herself for not wearing a watch today. Then she thought about the event in the library. She sighed as she realized that she had not even read a single book, not even picking one from the shelves. After that encounter with Kid, she quickly left as she was about to get late. Maka heard faint footsteps, getting louder as it neared. She saw her weapon, panting heavily. "Hey Soul. You alright?" "Yeah. Now we got to go or we'll get late. I know how much you wanted to have a perfect attendance." "Whatever…"she murmured as they sprinted towards the classroom.

Soul looked ahead and saw Kid standing right outside the door. "Hey Kid!" the scythe called out, "Why are you standing out here? Wait, are we late?" The young shinigami looked at the two of them, both out of breath from running. "Yes, we're late. Approximately seven minutes. Scratch that, make it eight." "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Maka insisted. Kid knocked on the door and they heard Stein's voice telling them to proceed. The three entered, preparing for the professor's wrath.

"Ehem… Could you tell me why you three are late?" Stein asked, glaring maliciously. "I had a talk with my father…" Kid answered calmly. "Very well then. You may take your sit now Kid. And you? Ms. Maka?" "I… uhh…lost track of time?" Stein looked over her again, before nodding. "And what about you, Soul?" Soul stared nervously at the mad professor in front of him. Well, not really mad, because if Stein was actually mad or taken over by madness, then there will be chaos. "Uhh…" the demon scythe gulped nervously as he couldn't find any explanation. He can't just tell him that he looked for Maka just because she _lost track of time_. Soul sighed as he shrugged and grinned sheepishly at Stein. _Sooo uncool… _He thought. "Okay then. Talk to me after class. OKAY! We will have a dissection today!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh… That was sooo disgusting!" Liz said, pinching her nose for emphasis. "Nya~ Too bad it was a froggie! I really, really want to dissect a giraffe! Hey! Maybe I can suggest it to Professor Stein! Nyahaha!" Patti exclaimed, clapping her hands enthusiastically. "DON'T do that Patti!" Kid said, he and the others looking a little green. "Hey guys! Let's stop talking about dissection or we might not be able to eat our lunch." Maka giggled while pointing at the food basket Black Star is carrying.<p>

They were planning to have a nice lunch picnic in Shibusen's vast gardens. Maka and Tsubaki fixed the cloth they were going to sit on, with Kid's strict instruction that it should be symmetrical or else the picnic will become a filthy waste garbage, while the Thompson sisters served the food evenly and symmetrically, of course.

Maka looked at her friends and was shocked. She fought the urge to pull her hair and she shook her head vigorously instead. Soul and Black Star were bickering again over some stupid stuff and the spot they were in was a trash and totally asymmetrical. Maka panicked a little, thinking that if Kid saw this riot he would go nuts and thus will add to the commotion. "MAKA-CHOP!"

* * *

><p>"Mmmm! Tsubaki, I really love your cooking!" Black Star commented, swallowing a whole piece of tempura. Patti tapped his head lightly. "Owwie! That bump still hurts okay?" "Yeah right. Like you're the only one." Soul snorted. "Hahaha! I'm surprised that you two still don't have brain damage from all that chops Maka-chan has given you." said Liz. "No, I think they already have brain damage." Kid murmured to himself. Maka heard this and giggled. Kid stared at her and smiled warmly. The scythe technician blushed a little but smiled back.<p>

Maka was confused. She felt her heart pound wildly again, like some horse inside her was kicking. This has been going on for a while already. She didn't know why she blushes when he makes contact with her, why her heart races when he's near. Then she had a thought. She didn't feel like this towards Soul, Black Star nor any other guys. Only Kid has this effect on her. Maybe she… But Maka wanted to make sure, so she wouldn't get hurt. For all she knows it might just be an attraction. I mean, just look at him! Almost every girl in school has a crush on Kid because of his abilities, his title, and of course, his looks. But still, it is possible to be something else.

Just then, she felt like she was being stared at. A hard stare. She turned to her left to see Kid glaring at her. No, not really at her, but… "Oh Maka!" Kid exclaimed as he tackled the poor, shocked girl to the ground. Everyone whipped their attention at the two as the young shinigami got in one of his _moments_. "K-kid-kun? What was that for?" "Your HAIR! It's, it's… asymmetrical! Please let me fix it! Please! Please! Please!" Kid begged, cornering Maka. "B-but Kid-kun!" "Heh. Let him do what he wants Maka-chan. Or else you won't hear the end of it. Trust me on this, I've experienced it." Liz smirked, remembering the time Kid begged to help put nail polish on her. The others snickered as they heard Maka mumble an okay and Kid dragged her to a nearby bench.

The group resumed to what they're doing as Kid removed Maka's ponytails and brushed her silky, coffee-colored hair with his pale fingers. Maka blushed as she felt Kid's hand graze over her neck before tying up her locks. He shifted his position and started on the other side. She felt her heart beating fast again as more heat rushed up to her cheeks. "I'm done. Now it's symmetrical again." Kid said with a smile. "Thank you, Kid-kun." "No problem Maka. Let's go back, shall we?" Maka only nodded weakly and grinned shyly.

They were now sitting on the plaid cloth, eating and chatting happily. Tsubaki was absolutely moved because of her friends' compliments on her cooking. She looked at Black Star and Soul, who were stuffing their faces, to Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters who were discussing some future mission and finally, her best friend, Maka, who was staring at the grass looking thoughtful. She was troubled by something, Tsubaki decided.

Maka stared at the grass, going over her thoughts again. She wondered; when did she start to feel something different about her friend? Maybe when she… oh yes. It was after she had the _talk _with him.

_Maka was looking at the sky from the balcony, bandages all over her. She had just come home from a mission, and she was injured a lot because the kishin was ten times stronger than an ordinary one. She was just glad that her partner hadn't been hurt, but Soul was pissed at himself for not being a good weapon. Just then, she heard a soft click from the door, and was surprised to see her stripe-haired teammate. "Hey Kid-kun." "Oh. Hello Maka."The daughter of the Death Scythe sweat dropped at his formality. Kid stood beside her and joined her in watching the clouds. A minute of awkward silence passed by, and Kid decided to break the ice. "I'm glad…"he muttered. "Huh?" "I said I'm glad. I'm happy that you are okay now. I was… I was really worried about you. Did you know that I had wished that I could be there? I wished I could have protected you from that kishin…" Maka stared at Kid, her eyes wide at his sudden speech. "R-really? I… didn't know that you care so much… Thank you…" "Of course I care. You are very dear to me, Maka. Especially when I started to feel like I owe my life to you. You saved me… From Noah… From madness… That rescue just amplified my protectiveness over you, I guess…" Kid said, his eyes becoming soft."You're so sweet, you know?" Maka laughed. Of course he cares, they are friends after all. But to tell her directly…_

Maka blushed heavily as reality slowly dawned in her. She likes the son of Death. She would like to see if he feels the same before confessing, so she wouldn't get hurt.… She knows it's kind of selfish but… She wanted to look for any signs that tell her his feelings. Maka shook her head violently, disregarding her thoughts and grabbed a piece of food from the lunch box and swallowed it whole, not noticing that it was a spicy flavour.

"Oh god… WATER!"

-**Please review!**

_Next chapter preview:_

"_Kid-kun, why do you think we are here anyway? You do know that we should be hanging out with our friends tonight, right?" "Yes Maka, I do know that. Father says that he and Spirit will be announcing something, though." Maka shot him a questioning look. "Do you think we'll be assigned on a mission? Then why aren't our weapons here?" "I honestly don't know. But I have a feeling that it will be confidential…"_

_**Ends of the Golden Rope Chapter Two: The Announcement.**_


	2. The Announcement

**Chapter Two: The Announcement**

Death the Kid looked at the two identical rings placed on the table. He picked up the one he had assigned to his left hand and put it on his middle finger. He did the same to his right. No one should be able to differentiate the two rings, but Kid can. It was because of his disease…

_His Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder…_

_**His**__ OCD…_

Kid did not know whether he should treat it as a special gift and talent, or a big nuisance to his life. Sure, it made him clean, precise and disciplined, motivated him to fight. But at the same time, it was a hindrance to him when he's on a battle. It endangered his precious friends. He hated it… But he couldn't help it, those damned medicines and therapies don't work. Why? Is it because he's a death god? That may be it… He was immune to poisons and drugs, not feeling pain unless it was extreme, immune to _death…_ He was _immortal._ And he didn't like it.

Mostly, when he was on a mission with Maka and Black Star, he noticed that he was always targeted first. Evil wanted his soul. They believed that by obtaining his soul and eating it, they will become immortal. But that won't happen. Witches, for example, often forget that he can't die. When a shinigami marries and have kids, most likely they won't have the lines of Sanzu like Kid and his father possessed. It was very rare to have a child with those special lines.

In Asura's case, it was different. Even though the dangerous kishin has Sanzu lines, he wasn't particularly a Death God. He was a _Demon God._ Asura wasn't the personification of evil. He was not an essence. He was just the strongest kishin known out there. That's why he died in the battle, though using different measures. However, there are numerous ways to be immortal. But only Death Gods know about it. And it was forbidden to tell a human…

Kid looked over his appearance in the mirror again. He was _almost_ symmetrical. If it weren't for those stupid lines on his hair… He tried everything! Die his hair all black, continue the lines with white paint, yet, nothing worked! It just came back to his regular asymmetrical hair after an hour. The only thing he can do is make himself perfectly symmetrical on other parts like his clothes, his accessories and such. He reviewed his reflection again before nodding to himself.

"Hey Kid, why are you dressed up like that again?" Kid turned around to see Liz and Patty standing at his doorway, casually dressed. He sighed deeply before answering the older Thompson sister. "I told you already. I'm having dinner with my father." Patti blinked and stared at him dumbly. "You're wearing a business suit, Kid-kun. Why couldn't you go with us to the club this night? Can't you tell Lord Death that maybe he could change it to tomorrow night?" Patti asked innocently. "No Patti. I can't do that. You know his orders. Besides, it seems important." "Okay then. We'll just tell the others you have an important meeting." Liz said, as she watched Kid push himself against the mirror.

* * *

><p>Kid landed in the living room of his father's mansion in the netherworld. He smiled slightly as he saw that everything was symmetrical. His eyes widened and soon his smile turned into a small frown. There he was again, obsessing over symmetry. But of course, he couldn't help it.<p>

"Kid-kun!" The boy turned around to seek the source of the voice. "Hey, Maka. No one told me you're going to be here." "Yeah. Well, my papa won't stop bugging me until I go." Maka grumbled. "I'm just glad I'm not going to be alone with the adults tonight. If you call my idiotic father an adult." Kid chucked at this. "Typical Spirit." He commented.

"Hey Maka, do you want a tour on the house?" Kid asked politely. Maka meekly nodded at him. _You call this place a house? Gosh, this is a mansion, Kid-kun!_ She thought. Death the Kid started on the dining room, the bathrooms, some of the guest rooms, the balcony, his old room, and so on and so forth.

They were now standing right outside a big wooden door. Maka noted the intricate designs on it, and she was simply amazed. The one who carved that must have been a professional. "Maka? Maka? Hey, you alright?" the girl was woken from her stupor and realized there was a hand waving at her face. "Oh! Ehehe, sorry about that. Where are we again?" Maka asked, blushing faintly and smiling sheepishly at Kid. He sweat dropped at her actions and told her, "I said were right outside the library."

Kid pushed the door open and Maka was awe-struck at the sight. Right in front of them was the biggest and most beautiful library the girl has ever seen. Huge bookshelves aligned perfectly, books piled up in both front corners, probably lacking few shelves, big study tables and fancy looking chairs and couches. Nonetheless, the scythe meister looked absolutely amazed. It was as if every book in the world was here! "Wow… This place is beautiful! I love it!" Maka laughed. Soon, they were talking nonstop about books, authors, their opinions and stuff.

"That reminds me…" Maka started. "What?" Kid asked her, raising his eyebrow. "Kid-kun, why do you think we are here anyway? You do know that we should be hanging out with our friends tonight, right?" "Yes Maka, I do know that. Father says that he and Spirit will be announcing something, though." Maka shot him a questioning look. "Do you think we'll be assigned on a mission? Then why aren't our weapons here?" "I honestly don't know. But I have a feeling that it will be confidential…" he trailed off.

"Well, enough about that. You want to browse some books?"

Maka beamed at him. "Sure!" She walked around the library, her hands itching to grab some reading material. Yet, she cannot choose! There were too many choices. Then she noticed something from the corner of her eye. It was a green book, glowing softly. She was fascinated by it, but it was placed on the top of the huge bookshelf. She tried jumping, but it was way too high. There was no ladder in sight. So she did the only thing she could do. She carefully climbed up the bookshelf, reaching for the book.

Kid looked around the library, the scythe meister lost from his sight. He exhaled deeply, turning on his soul perception. He sensed her soul at the farthest corner of the library and he darted off to her direction. He turned around the corner, and his jaw almost dropped. Maka was climbing the bookshelf, reaching for a certain book. "Maka!" the called girl turned her head towards him, and she laughed nervously. "Ehehehe… Hi there Kid-kun." "What are you doing?" "Um… reaching for a book?" Kid sighed. "Maka, please come down. You might get hurt." Maka only nodded. But as she stepped down, something wrong happened.

Kid watched her go down, and he turned beet red when he accidentally saw her white lacy panties under her maroon dress. He coughed softly to himself, disregarding his perverted thoughts. Just then he heard her scream. Maka slipped, and was falling down, fast. Kid looked dumbly at her, and outstretched his arms, preparing to catch her.

Maka landed on the ground, feeling something cushion her fall. She opened her eyes and saw Kid's pale face. She blushed as she realized that they were in an odd position, Maka on top of him and their faces inches apart. She stared down at his mesmerizing golden orbs, and she was drawn to them. Her whole face turned pink when he slowly closed his eyes. She gulped nervously, and shut her eyes close, leaning in. She put her hand on his right cheek, and she let him closed the distance between them. _Kid-kun, you're lucky that I like you, or else you'd be chopped to death_.She thought, smirking inside her head.

Maka froze when she felt that Kid licked her lower lip, but she grant him entrance anyways. Suddenly, Kid pulled away, gently placing Maka to his side as he stood up, digging something out of his pocket. His compact mirror was vibrating, and he opened it to reveal a jovial Lord Death. "Hey, hey, hey Kiddo! Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes! Please go down to the dining room now!"He chirped. "Alright father." "Mmmm… Is Maka-chan with you? Spirit has been looking for her." Kid glanced at Maka, as she stood up and straightened her dress. "Yes. We'll come down immediately, father." He nodded at the shinigami and closed his mirror, placing it in his pocket.

"K-kid-kun…" Maka looked at him, blushing. "Yes?" he asked, pink tinge on his cheeks. "T-that was my first k-kiss…" she murmured, looking away. Kid laughed. "Don't worry. That was mine too. Come, I'll escort you to dinner." He reached for her hand and she linked their arms as they walked down to the dining room.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived, Maka quickly detached herself from Kid, not wanting Spirit to see. Everything was ready. The dishes were served, candles lit, their parents were already sitting on their chairs. Spirit ran up to them and squeezed Maka into a hug, ranting that he searched his daughter for hours.<p>

They were now sitting on their respective places, and were having a luxurious dinner. "Father, you said something about an announcement." Kid reminded him. "Oh yes! I almost forgot. Silly me." Death laughed at himself. Spirit put his utensils down, sensing that it was time to announce the news he was dreading. "Well, it's both good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Death asked the two meisters.

"Good."

"Bad."

Kid and Maka glanced at each other while Spirit and the shinigami starts to become amused.

"I say we hear the good news first Kid-kun."

"No, I say we hear the bad news first, Maka. We need to prepare for the worst you know."

"Good."

"Bad."

Death chuckled at their childish actions. "Kids, why don't you make a bet or something? You know…" Maka and Kid looked at him before nodding to each other. "Okay." They both said. "Rock, paper, scissors." Kid had scissors, while Maka had rock. She smiled at him, and Kid sighed in defeat but smiled nonetheless.

"Lord Death, can I be the one to announce this?" Spirit looked at him with teary eyes. "Okie dokie~" Spirit faced the two, and coughed loudly to adjust his voice. "The good news Lord Death has been saying has been planned years ago. But we're going to tell you this now because of certain reasons." He looked at them, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks and a pout was plastered to his face. "You two are … are uhh… are e-e-e…" Maka glared at him, becoming impatient. "Say it already!" Spirit wailed and burst out crying, latching himself to his daughter. "G-get off Papa!" "WAAAHHH! YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED! WAAHHH!PAPA DOES NOT WANT THIS BUT-! WAAAHHH!" Death fought the strong urge to chop him real hard. Maka stopped struggling and both of the meisters froze and their eyes wide, both cheeks reddening.

"EEHHH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" they yelled at him. "WAAHH! MAKA MY DEAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! WAAHH!" Lord Death rubbed his temples with his overly large fingers, obviously annoyed at the commotion. "SILENCE!" the room quieted down, some of the maids who are eavesdropping scampered away, and Spirit released Maka. "Kiddo, Maka-chan, what Spirit said was true. It has been planned since-" "Father! If this has been planned years ago, then why did you delay announcing it now?" Kid's voice was obviously confused and distressed. "It wasn't delayed son. Let me explain. Your mother and Maka's mom were best friends… When you were born, Kami-chan, Maka's mother, was very happy for your mom, Kiddo. She was delighted. When Maka-chan was born after a few months, they both fussed over her. The day you met Maka-chan, you guys were in the park, they noticed that you two kind of suit each other. Kiddo, your mom died when you were two or was it three? Anyway, before she died because of her sickness, she wished to announce your engagement at her tenth death anniversary…"

"Mother…" Kid trailed off. "Is that why you can't disagree on this engagement Papa? Because mother was involved?" Maka asked, her eyes getting watery. "Yes… I… I respect Kami. And I still love her." Maka glared hard at Spirit, tears spilling. "Then why did you cheat on her? Why did she leave if you still love her?" "Maka-chan, you mom was devastated when Kid's mom died. She left, to forget the pain of losing her friend… Me c-cheating just added to… Oh Maka…" Spirit trailed off, looking at the floor. Maka felt her hand being squeezed gently and she looked at Kid who was now just holding her hand. "That reminds me… I… don't remember ever meeting Kid-kun when I was a little kid…" "Maka… Yeah… You do have a point."

Death looked at them. "What do you mean? You guys really don't remember anything?" they nodded. "Hmmm… Strange…" Suddenly, Maka's eyes lit up. "But I do remember having a dream about a small girl at a park. She met this boy and they became friends. But, I can't recognize them… Their faces were blurred." The shinigami looked at her seriously. "It might be you. I mean, you guys met at a park." "I only remember meeting Maka for the first time at Shibusen." Kid said, his voice faltering a bit. "I need to investigate this matter further. Anyway!" Death said, his voice becoming cheery again. "Are you guys okay with the engagement?" Kid and Maka looked at each other and blushed softly. "We respect our mothers' decision." "Okie~ It's getting late, you kids need to go home now! The bad news can wait, I guess…" "NOOO! MAKA WHY ARE YOU ALRIGHT BEING ENGAGED TO THIS FREAK!" "SHINIGAMI-CHOOOPPP!" Spirit clutched his head and fainted. "Hey! You're talking about my son!" he complained at the unconscious weapon.

* * *

><p>Maka and Kid were now walking down the street, going to the scythe meister's apartment. On their way, Kid stopped abruptly on his tracks. "Kid-kun?" "Maka… I know that it's kind of weird, considering our situation now but… Would you… would you like to be my girlfriend?" Maka blushed, and smiled at him shyly. "S-sure…" Kid smiled and hugged her tightly, Maka reciprocating his affections.<p>

They were now in front of Maka's apartment. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek, and he pouted. "It wasn't symmetrical." Maka laughed as she kissed his other cheek and hugged him goodbye.

* * *

><p>Maka entered her homey apartment and removed her sandals. She looked around to see if Soul was already home from the club and found him in his room, listening to his mp3. "Hey Soul." She called out. The demon scythe noticed her and removed his earphones. "Hey Maka, had fun with your old man?" he teased. "Not! He was being overly whiny tonight!" "So I assume you had a bad time?""Yeah. Well, other than my papa I really enjoyed my stay." "Really? How'd you do it? I mean, have a good time." Maka looked at him with an unsure face for a second before regaining its composure. "There was this really big library there." She half lied. "Tch. Bookworm." He murmured. "MAKA-CHOOPP!" She huffed to herself before stalking off to her room.<p>

**-Please Review! (Sorry if this was too cheesy -_- I'm not really good at the romance stuff... And I apologize of there were misspelled words or wrong grammar. LOLz;D)**

_Next Chapter preview:_

"_Hey Liz, Patti!" "Soul?" "Have you guys seen Maka? She's not in apartment when I woke up." "Really? Maka-chan too?" "You mean Kid is…" "Nya~ Yeah! He's missing too!" Patti yelled. Liz rubbed her chin as if thinking very deeply. "I wonder if Black Star is gone too… I have an idea! Let's ask Lord Death! After all, he has those mirror thingies, right? He can help us find them."_

_**Ends of the Golden Rope, Chapter Three: The Bad News.**_


	3. The Bad News

**Chapter Three: The Bad News**

"_Soul… Are you sure about this? You're giving up your dream…" _

"_No I'm not… It's just…" _

"_Tell me Soul."_

"_I want to do other things too…"_

"_So what? You have plenty of time. You're giving up this once in a life time chance just for a crappy-" _

"_You'd never understand…"_

"_I will, if you explain more clearly."_

"_No… You'd never understand… Wes…"_

Soul woke up with a start. He bolted up the bed, his body sweating immensely. He looked around him, and sighed deeply to himself. "Just a dream… Just a dream…" he murmured. Soul hated to have any connections to his older brother anymore. It made him doubt his decisions. It made him question his verdict on his life. What if he took that chance? What will happen to him? Will he have a better life? Whenever he remembered Wes, he was always reminded, you threw away your dream; a dream of having a good life, a master of music. But he kept telling himself, _I'll never be as good as __**him**__…_

Maka always told him that he was good at playing piano. But all he did was tell her that he wasn't any better than his famous older brother. However, she just smiles at him, encouraging him to practice and learn more, and she reassured him that he will become the best. But Soul didn't believe that one bit. It was his belief, that he won't become any better, that even if he did, he won't reach Wes' level.

Entering Shibusen Academy, his aspirations changed. Now, all he wanted is to become a powerful Death Scythe. He wanted to accomplish that, not just for himself, but for his meister as well. He always remembered what Maka told him when they became partners.

_Soul, let's do our best! Beating my father is one of my dreams… That's why we should strive hard for this! I need you to become the best Death Scythe!_

Soul scratched his head and looked at the clock. His eyes almost popped out of its sockets. "Maka! Maka!" He jumped out of bed and rushed to her room. It was empty. He scanned the whole apartment, but she isn't anywhere. _Tch. This is so crappy. Where could tiny tits be?_ He thought. Instead, he gave up and resorted to his idea that she might left early. He grabbed a box of milk from the refrigerator and drank it down greedily. He prepared for school, and hopped on his motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Soul reached the crescent classroom, glad that he wasn't late. Soul raised his eyebrow, seeing that his meister isn't there. He still had good twenty minutes to spare before the first period. He rushed out the door. Soul looked everywhere, other classrooms, the infirmary, the main hall, the library, the balcony, heck, and even the girls' washroom! And it earned him a hard slap from another student. Soul groaned to himself, feeling helpless. "Gaahh! Where the hell are you?" he hissed as he rubbed his sore cheek.<p>

Elizabeth Thompson stomped all the way to class, pissed at her meister. "Sis, why are you so angry?" Patty asked innocently. "Why? **WHY?** Kid left us, that's why!" Liz barked. "Calm down sis. Let's just look for Kiddo!" "Ugh… Fine." Patty grabbed Liz by the arm and began dragging her down to the hallway.

Soul lost hope and walked began walking back to the classroom when he heard familiar voices."Hey Liz, Patti!" "Soul?" "Have you guys seen Maka? She's not in our apartment when I woke up." "Really? Maka-chan too?" "You mean Kid is…" "Nya~ Yeah! He's missing too!" Patti yelled. Liz rubbed her chin as if thinking very deeply. "I wonder if Black Star is gone too… I have an idea! Let's ask Lord Death! After all, he has those mirror thingies, right? He can help us find them." she suggested.

The trio ran to the Death Room. "Lord Death! Lord Death!" they chorused. Asuza walked up to them and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. Lord Death left an hour ago. What's the problem? Is it urgent? Maybe I can tell him when he comes back."

Liz smiled sheepishly, Patty just looked around, looking for something interesting, and Soul scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh… You see… Maka and Kid are missing and we were hoping that Lord Death can help us…" the demon scythe muttered. "Oh, is that so? Don't worry. I'm sure he'll help you find them." Asuza pushed their backs towards the exit. "Now go back to your class. I'll just call you guys later." The weapons exited the Death Room and another figure emerged behind the life size mirror.

"Spirit. You heard that right?" she asked. "Yeah." He said, dusting off his suit. Asuza chuckled. "And you're not worrying about Maka?"She questioned. Spirit looked at her nonchalantly and answered. "Of course I'm worried. I'm always worrying about my dear daughter." "Then why aren't you flipping out?" "Huh? Oh. Because she's with Lord Death and his son." "Really?"

* * *

><p>"Okay~ Kiddo, Maka-chan, do you know why we're here?" Death asked in his usual jovial voice. "… Actually, no." the two answered. The shinigami sighed and sweat dropped. Maka and Kid woke up to Lord Death's voice on their mirrors, telling them to go to school early and proceed directly to the Death room. And now here they were, sitting on the comely couches in the living room of Death in the netherworld. "I think I have an idea, father." Kid said, looking calm as ever. "Ooohh~ What is it son?" Kid bit his lower lip and his collected and composed features changed into a grave expression. Seeing this, Maka became thoughtful and pious. "It's about the bad news, isn't it?" he murmured. Death then became serious then. "…Yes." He told them in his abysmal voice.<p>

"What is it, Lord Death? Kid-kun and I are ready." Maka said to him, her emerald green eyes burning with determination. "Let me explain then…" he replied. "Do tell us." Kid insisted.

"Very well then… There has been a report saying that madness has been spreading all over some parts of the world…"

"WHAT?" Maka yelled, not wanting to believe what she just heard. "I thought that Asura was the source of the madness… And he's dead so…" Kid trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Well, the problem starts there. It only means someone else other than kishin Asura is the source of all this madness…"

"Father, where does insanity spread based on the report?"

"Let's see… All over Egypt, Argentina, Russia and Japan…We're lucky that it still hasn't reached Nevada. It's spreading so fast that more countries might be affected by now." Death uttered.

"So, Lord Death… What do we do?" Maka asked, looking confused. "Ah, I've already taken some action. I have assigned people to go to the most affected places to go and monitor and regulate the madness. Tomorrow is their flight. Also, we need to find who's causing it." He answered.

"What does our team going to do with this case, father?" "Not your team, Kiddo. You and Maka." The two meisters looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me?" Kid asked. Death sighed and told them, "What I mean is, I will only send the two of you in the mission. It's like, your other teammates will be backups or something."

"Lord Death, I still don't understand." Said Maka as she raised an eyebrow at him. Death scratched the side of his mask and coughed softly. "I will assign the two of you to go to Japan. You two are the only ones in your team who have soul perception. You will have a cover, though. You will disguise as two exchange students that will be entering one of the schools there as middle school students. I need you two to have code names."

Kid and Maka looked at each other and back to Death. "Uhh… Father, I understand now. You will only send the two of us because if you send the whole team, it will be quite suspicious. But what if we encounter a kishin or something? We will need our weapons you know." Kid said. "Ah, well. About that… Just call me and I will send them right away."

"Okaaay…" Maka uttered, still a bit unsure.

"Father, about the names…"

"Ooohh~ I have ideas for that. Maka-chan, you will be Yoshiko Mikage. Kiddo, you will be Kenjiro Hayashi~ Is that alright with you?" said Death, his voice becoming jovial again. The two meisters sweat dropped at him but nodded in agreement. "Okay~ That is all! You two may go now! Oh wait!" the two meisters shot him a questioning look. "What about your engagement? Are you going to announce it?" Death giggled.

Kid and Maka flushed cherry. "We don't think so." They said as they ran out the room as fast as they can. Death merely snickered.

* * *

><p>"… It's lunch time, and still, Asuza isn't calling us yet…" Soul murmured. "Brighten up Soul! At least you found out that the great me ain't missing! AHAHAHA!" Black Star yelled. "Where could they be?" Liz asked no one in particular. It was their lunch break and the whole morning they were waiting for Asuza's call. They also found out that Black Star isn't missing and that increased their concern for the two meisters.<p>

"If I was Kid, where would I be?" Patty asked herself cheerfully. "Uhh… Fixing something asymmetrical?" Soul answered for her. "Maybe… But where?" Liz sighed in frustration. "Come on! Let's search for them! The great me will help!" the annoying assassin suggested. "But Black Star," Tsubaki started, "they said that they already-" "NO BUTS! LET'S GO! YAHOO!"

And so they searched once again. Black Star searched around the faculty room and the Death Room when he heard two familiar voices. He turned around the corner and saw the people they were looking for. "AHA! I FOUND THEM! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Kid and Maka got out of the mirror and landed in to the Death room. "Maka my dear!" Spirit exclaimed as he tackled Maka with a big hug. "Papa, let me go!"<p>

Kid scanned the room and saw Asuza typing something in the computer. Asuza looked at him. "Soul and the others were looking for you guys this morning." She said. "Really?" Kid asked. "Really." She snickered.

"Maka, let's go." Kid called out smoothly. Maka broke free from her father's iron grip on her. She latched on Kid's arm they both walked out. Asuza raised her eyebrow. "Is something going on with those two?" Spirit's eye twitched and he sighed. "Yeah." He answered softly. "And you're not angry about it?" "Eh… Nope." "Why not? Last time I checked you have beaten up every guy who flirted with her."

"If he does that to my son I'm going to chop him, Asuza." Both adults whipped their heads to the voice's source. "Lord Death." Spirit said. "You're here already." "Yeah. Well, they're surprised…" Spirit's face became serious. "You told them already?" "Yeah."

"Where did you assign them?" Asuza asked. "To Japan…"

* * *

><p>"When are we going to tell them?" "Tell them what?" Kid asked. "Oh you know… The mission." "Oh. Maybe later." Maka let go of his arm and hugged him. She buried her face on his chest to hide her blush and murmured, "What about our engagement?" "I… don't know…" Maka looked at him in the eyes and laughed. "It's weird right? I mean, we're only 13…" Kid chuckled and stoked her hair. "Yeah. It's weird." He tilted her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. When they parted, Maka detached herself from him and blushed. "You know what Kid-kun?" "What? And please Maka, just remove the honorific." "O-okay… What I wanted to tell you is-"<p>

"AHA! I FOUND THEM! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Both meisters were startled at the loud and booming voice of Black Star. Soul, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki came running behind him. Soul grabbed Maka and began barking at her.

"MAKA! Where have you been? We were looking for you guys all morning! We were so worried! Gah! You're such a troublesome girl!" Soul yelled.

"Kid! Gosh, where did you disappear to? You left us in the Guillotine Manor! We had to take you car and your stupid driver is annoying as a shithead!" Liz complained. Patty just stared at her sister blankly. "Sis! You told me the driver is a butthole, not a shithead!" Black Star began to laugh hysterically at them and Tsubaki sweat dropped. Kid gaped at them and had swirlies in his eyes. "Liz, Patty! Where did you learn such foul words?" he questioned.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you explain to us!"

"Fine… But let's invite everyone to our house after dismissal…"

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that madness is spreading again and you two will go to Japan to regulate it and try to find the one who caused it?" Soul asked, summarizing Kid and Maka's explanation. "Yes. And we will leave first thing in the morning…" Maka murmured. "But what if you guys encounter a kishin or something?" "My father told us to just call him and he'll send you guys." Kid answered.<p>

"NO WAY! HOW COULD THE GREAT ME BE LEFT BEHIND?" Black Star argued. Everyone just shot him a blank look. Tsubaki tugged on his shirt. "Black Star, please calm down. Maka-chan and Kid-kun will go because they have soul perception." Black Star just scoffed and turned away, mumbling incoherent words.

"Kid, what about the other countries?" Liz asked.

"Father has assigned someone else there. Like for example, Marie and Yumi to Argentina, Sid and Mira to Egypt, Spirit and Stein to Russia. Their mission there is exactly like ours but of course, their cover is different." Kid explained. "Ne Kiddo~ Why do you need to have a cover?" Patty asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's quite obvious, Patty." Maka said.

"Eh?" Patty uttered, placing her finger over her lower lip.

"Patty, we don't want Death City to be discovered, ne?" Liz chuckled.

"Oh! Right. Sorry~" she smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck.

* * *

><p>"Maka…" the said girl looked up and saw her partner leaning on the doorframe of her room. "What is it, Soul?" <em>I need to tell her now…<em>he thought. "I… Maka, I… I-I… li-… I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT DINNER IS READY!" _Shit! Gah! I'm such a coward…_

"Geez Soul, no need to shout. Just give me few more minutes of packing and I'll be right there." Maka waved her hand dismissively and continued packing her clothes. Soul sighed and cursed himself for being a scaredy cat.

* * *

><p>"Kid, you finished packing yet?"<p>

"Not yet Liz. I need to make sure everything is completely symmetrical."

"Sheesh. Here we go again…"

"Nya~ Kiddo! Come with me!" Patty squealed as she dragged Kid to the living room. Liz followed them with a sigh.

"Tah Dah!" Patty exclaimed as she gestured to a mini giraffe made of… tempura? Liz' jaw dropped as Kid cried in happiness and he hugged Patty for a job well done.

"Patty! This giraffe is completely symmetrical!"

"PATTY! That is our DINNER!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Please Review!<strong>

**(This chapter is crappy! And in my opinion, quite random! Sorry if there are misspelled words or wrong grammar. -_-'…I didn't mean to offend anyone! [only if you think something is offending])**

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_Turn on your soul perception, Maka." "Okay." Suddenly, Maka felt something familiar, it was faint, but not very far away. "Hey Kid." "What?" "Do you feel something familiar?" "Yes, kind of. But it's very faint that I can't recognize it…"_

_**Ends of the Golden Rope, Chapter Four: A Familiar Soul.**_


	4. A Familiar Soul

**Chapter Four: A Familiar Soul**

Elizabeth wiped her eyes harshly as she sniffed once again. "I will miss you guys!" she cried as she hugged Kid and Maka fiercely. They were now at the airport, saying goodbye and all. Maka sweat dropped at Liz and her actions. Patty joined hugging them and was soon followed by Tsubaki, Black Star and Soul.

"Aww~ What a nice group hug."

The group turned to the voice and saw Stein smirking, ignoring the fact that he gets weird looks from the people. They released the two meisters to give them space and air, but the second they did that, a blur of red tackled Maka in a bone crushing hug. "MAKA! PAPA WON'T LET YOU GO!" Maka trashed around his arms, trying to break free. "Papa! Let go of me!" Kid sweat dropped and the others laughed. Spirit dried his tears and looked at Kid. "Hey Kid. Lord Death told me to tell you to call him." Kid nodded at him and took out his compact mirror and dialled his father's number. "Hey guys. Cover me up so no one will see." Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Soul gathered around him and stared at his mirror. It lit up and revealed Death's jovial face. "Hey! Wassup, wassup, wassup~"

"Hi father."

"Oh Kiddo!" Death took in Kid's surroundings and found his son's friends gathered around. "Hi everyone~"

"Father, Spirit told me to call you."

"Oh yes~ I just wanted to tell you and Maka-chan good luck for your journey. Although I wish I could be there, you know my situation, son. Can't leave Death city." Death shrugged and giggled. Kid smiled warmly at his father. "Thanks, dad…" he murmured softly so only Death heard. Under his mask, the grim reaper smiled. It was rare for Kid to call him 'dad'. Usually it's 'father', and sometimes he even adds honourable before it.

"Okay~ Bye Kiddo! Bye everyone!" Death waved his big foamy hands and disappeared from view. Kid stashed his mirror back to his pocket.

Black Star scratched his head and pouted at Kid. "A big star like me should never be left behind." Maka and Kid patted his back and told him, "With your blessing our mission will become successful." "YAHOO! You're right! AHAHAHAHA!" Stein approached them and ruffled Kid's and Black Star's hair. "You guys should not spoil this god of annoyingness." Black Star scoffed at him as if saying, you're-just-jealous. The grouped then shared a good laugh.

Maka wiped a tear of laughter in her eye, still giggling a bit. Tsubaki tapped Maka on the shoulder. The green eyed meister turned to her with a smile on her face. "Yes?"

"Maka-chan, how long will you and Kid-kun stay there?"

"Uhh… About two months or so."

The group stopped talking as they heard the intercom. _"Flight to Japan will take off after 30 minutes."_

Maka and Kid faced them. "So, this is it. Wish us luck." Maka smiled. Spirit gave Maka another tight hug for the last time, then he turned to Kid. He hesitated a bit, before hugging the boy as well which earned him gasps and a knowing smirk from Stein. "Take of Maka for me, Kid." He whispered and let go. Kid's face was still calm as ever and smiled at Spirit. Stein approached Kid and murmured to his ear. "Good luck. Take care of your fiancée." The nail head doctor stepped back and watched as Kid blushed heavily. "Y-you know about t-that?" he uttered. Stein smirked at him wickedly. Both meisters boarded the plane, waving at their friends as they go.

* * *

><p>Liz watched as her meister and Maka boarded the plane. She sighed as she held Patty close to her. She looked at her friends, to Tsubaki who is just smiling sincerely, to Black Star who is proclaiming his greatness to a passerby, and to Soul who is looking downright crestfallen for God-knows-why. Somehow, she feels that the demon scythe has a deep reason to be like that. Maybe he forgot to do something? Liz didn't know why.<p>

Then she looked back to the plane that is already taking off. _Two months._ That's a long time. They might not be back by then, if something unexpected happens. Hearing Kid's rants about symmetry has become an everyday routine to them. To make sure he recovers from his OCD attacks, to stop him from starting fights just because someone broke his rule in symmetry. Surely it will be quite hard to adjust. The Guillotine Manor will be quiet until they come back. Patty will still cause some ruckus and noise to the house, but it won't be the same as one of Kid's fits.

The Thompson sisters always had strong relationship with Death the Kid. They held great respect for him. They… admired him… They were really grateful that they met the young shinigami, even if their plans were not pure when they first met. They were just street rats. Stealing, robbing, snatching… That is how they lived before they met the son of Death. They could not help it, of course. Their mother abandoned them… leaving them in the streets when she and Patty were just mere children.

At first, they tried to rob Kid… Then he offered to give them shelter, food, clothes and everything they need if only they become his weapons. They thought it was a good idea, that maybe the sisters could use him and get his money and everything to pay for their debts… But as time passed by, they set their bad intentions aside and that's when their respect for Kid grew and grew, until they realized that he is family, that he would do anything for the sisters; that he actually, cared… And now, they know that they will do anything for their meister too… Because for the first time in their life, someone really considered them as a part of a family…

Liz pushed Patty in the limo and going in after. Patty looked at her and smiled. Even their annoying shithead of a driver was considerably quiet. Patty may not look bothered about this mission that much, but Liz knew better. Patty was concerned for her for her meister's well being just as much as she was, especially when they are not accompanying him. All they can do is trust Maka to take care of Kid…

* * *

><p>Soul opened the door and entered the apartment. He removed his shoes and slipped on his slippers. He let himself drop in the couch as he sighed deeply. He was full of regret. He regretted not telling her his feelings last night… He was already pissed at himself for being a cowardly cat and now she's left alone with that neurotic boy that he doesn't even know if he can rely on. What if they got in some trouble? Will that Mr. Prude protect her? The two meisters doesn't even interact to each other that much! Or so he thought…<p>

"Meow~"

Soul jumped in his seat and whipped his head to the right, only to see Blair sitting on the floor in her cat form. "Meow~ Where is Maka, Soul?" "Didn't you know? She went away for a mission." Blair looked confused as she jumped up and sat on Soul's lap. "Huh? Mission? Then why are you here, meow? Shouldn't you be with her? You're her weapon." Soul looked at her and sighed again.

"She went to Japan with Kid. Apparently only people with soul perception can come. They need to regulate the madness there." He said. "Meow? Kid? You mean reaper boy? And to Japan? Wow, that's pretty far nya~" "Yeah."Blair then switched to her human form and hugged Soul. "Oh Soul~ That means we're going to be alone for some time! Teehee!" she smiled as Soul had a major nosebleed.

Oh it will be two long months alright…

* * *

><p>Maka sighed as she sat down comfortably to her seat. They were now positioned in their assigned place, which was at the very back of the plane. She looked to her left, where Kid was looking out the window, lost in thought. She sighed again as she grabbed a book from her backpack and began to read. But she could not focus at all. Questions and doubts swam in her head. What will happen when they get there? Will they search as early as possible? How will they regulate madness? How will they cure people who have been affected by madness without giving away their true identity? Heck, what if they become infected themselves? Her Grigori soul will help them avoid that, of course. And Kid, being a shinigami, will not be affected that easily. But what about her black blood? It will help the insanity get to her. What should they do if-<p>

"I never knew you like books that have romance in it, Maka."

The said girl was startled by Kid's voice as she stared at him, his golden orbs eying the cover of the book she's holding. She snapped to reality and giggled nervously. "O-oh. This?" she asked sheepishly as she held it up. "Yeah. _Romeo and Juliet, _huh?" Kid smiled slyly. "Uhh… umm…" Maka stammered as she flushed faintly. "My, my… Don't I give you enough romance, Maka?" he asked teasingly. Her blush intensified to a bright red colour as she playfully shoved the book to his chest. "K-kid-kun!" Kid raised his eyebrow at her and moved his head disapprovingly. "Maka, I told you to remove the honorific." "R-right. Sorry, Kid-ku-, I mean, Kid."

"That's better." He smiled softly as he kissed her forehead, and he handed her back the book. "Would you like to sleep? It's a long flight. You need to rest." Maka nodded at him and put her book back to her bag. Kid raised the arm of the chair that separates them and wrapped his arm around her waist. Kid felt Maka rest her head on his shoulder, falling asleep. He smiled at her peaceful features as he felt his eyelids droop and he fell into a slumber.

**Few hours later…**

_Attention passengers, get ready to land…_

Maka woke up to the sound of the intercom. She looked to her left and saw Kid already awake and looking out the window. "Kid." The boy turned to her and smiled. "Hi Maka." She then noticed that Kid still had his arm around her. She removed it gently and held his hand. "Kid, does your arm hurt? You had it around me for the whole flight." She said softly, inspecting and poking his arm. "Hey, stop that Maka. It tickles." Maka looked at him worriedly and let go of his hand. Kid sighed. "I'm fine Maka. Nothing is wrong, really." He stated, stretching his arm easily to prove himself correct. Maka nodded at him, feeling relieved.

The plane landed and passengers started to pour out. Maka grabbed her small backpack and put it on herself, and watched Kid do the same. Then they walked out. "Wow. It's still morning here in Japan." Maka mused.

"Yeah. So we have the day to ourselves." Kid said.

They waited for their luggage then they exited the airport, and rode a taxi. "So, what do we do now?" Maka asked. "We check in a hotel first. Then have lunch, or in this place's case, breakfast. Then we check out the school we are entering. And if we still have a lot of time, then, maybe we can start our mission…" Kid said, whispering the last part. Maka nodded. "Please stop at that hotel." Kid said in perfect Japanese. The driver stopped in front of a tall and fancy building. The two meisters stepped in and Maka was awed at the exquisite designs. They both stopped at the counter. "We'd like to check in." Kid muttered at the lady. The lady snorted at him. "Where's your guardian then?" Kid looked at the woman, unfazed at her brag. "Our parents are not here, miss. They are not in Japan." "I'm sorry little boy. Only those with guardians can enter and check in. So go, go and find someplace where they allow children to check in by themselves." The woman scoffed at him.

Kid glared hard at the woman. She visibly flinched; even Maka who was behind Kid can feel his annoyance. "Listen to me you asymmetrical piece of garbage! We came all the way here from Nevada for an important thing. Now if you don't let us have a room, I'm going to slaughter you!" he hissed menacingly. The lady backed up in fear and gave him a key to a room number. Kid slammed a handful of money on the counter. He picked up his luggage and regained his composure. "Thank you, miss." Kid smiled innocently, as if he hadn't given any threat to kill.

"Let's go." The two of them then went in the elevator. There was an awkward silence between them, and Maka couldn't take it anymore. "Y-you lost your cool there, Kid." She said.

"Yes, I… suppose I did… And stop calling me Kid." He muttered. "Huh?" Maka looked at him, confusion plastered on her face. Kid chuckled. "Didn't my father say that my name here will be Kenjiro Hayashi? Am I right, Yoshiko Mikage?" Maka blushed in embarrassment. "R-right. But were here in private, so…"

"Still. It's best if we get used to our cover names. We might call each other by our real names by accident while in the public."

"I suppose so…"

The elevator stopped and opened. They both stepped out and began to search for their room. "What is our room number Kid? I mean, Kenjiro…"

Kid smiled at her flustered demeanour. "Room 308. Not symmetrical enough, but, it is fine." Maka giggled. "Ah. Here it is." Kid unlocked the door and stepped in. Maka dumped her luggage near the couch and ran for the bed. "It's so soft!" she laughed as hugged a pillow. Kid placed his bags beside Maka's and sat on the bed beside her. "Yeah…" Maka laid her head on his lap. "Are we going to stay here till our two months are over?" she asked. "No. Of course we'll find an apartment." He replied, stroking her hair. Maka sat up and looked at him in the eye. A minute has passed and she hugged him tightly. "K-kid…" she moaned.

The boy reddened and wrapped his arms around her. "Maka…" It seems like eternity has passed, when it's only a matter of minutes. The scythe meister pulled away, blush still on her cheeks. "Say, didn't you mention that were having lunch? Or let's say, breakfast." Kid nodded at her. She went to the bathroom to change her clothes. She came out wearing a plain green shirt with a black button up shirt over it that wasn't buttoned, black shorts and brown shoes with white socks that stops above her ankle. She looked at Kid who was changed also. His clothes were the same as hers except his shirt under the button up is yellow, he has black shoes and long black pants. (same as the one he wore when the team played basketball, only the shirt is yellow.)

Maka blushed at their similarity. Kid chuckled and led her out, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The two ate in a ramen shop, and was currently walking their way to the school they will be in.<p>

"What do you think the school will be like, Ki-… Kenjiro?"

"I have no idea. I just hope that it is symmetrical, Yoshiko." Maka sweat dropped at his answer.

They reached the fairly big school, and to Kid's delight, it was symmetrical. They entered the building, and students shot them questioning looks. Maka shivered slightly, not wanting to be stared at like that. Kid grabbed her hand and approached someone. "Excuse me? Could you show us the way to the principal's office?" he asked, switching to Japanese. The girl with waist length, brown hair and hazel eyes faced them. She eyed Kid and smiled seductively. "What's that, cutie?"

Maka's eye twitched. Even though she didn't master the Japanese language, she was still fairly good at it. _Slut…_ she thought. The girl continuously flirted while twirling her hair. Maka reached for Kid's soul and felt his deep annoyance despite his calm façade. Maka glared at the girl and she turned to her. The girl smiled smugly at Maka as if saying, he's-mine-and-you-lose. Maka clenched her other fist. She doesn't even know them yet! _Stupid, slutty girl! Can't she see that I'm holding his hand!_ Maka thought viciously.

Kid sighed as he said, "Could you show us the way to the principal's office?" This girl was irritating him! She continued to flirt, while here he was, just trying to ask for directions. If he wasn't a gentleman, he would have punched this slut already. He felt Maka reach for his soul and he grabbed it instantly, reading her thoughts. She was annoyed as hell at the girl in front of them.

"Oh my~ Follow me cutie boy! And his ugly friend tagging along…" the girl squealed, whispering the last part to herself. However, this still remained heard by the two meisters. _If only Soul was here…_ Maka thought. _I would have cut this girl into pieces._

"Well, here we are~! I'll see you later!" the brunette said, skipping away. The green eyed meister stared at her departing form. If looks could kill, the girl would be dead already with the expression Maka is giving her. Kid sighed and squeezed her hand softly. Maka breathed deeply, and straightened her shirt. Kid knocked at the door and a muffled voice told them to come in.

* * *

><p>"Ah yes. You two are the exchange students. By the way my name's Toshiro Sasaki." The principal smiled as he nibbled at his crackers. "Hello." The two greeted.<p>

"So what are your names? I need to know so I can file you." Toshiro smiled. Kid and Maka looked at each other, and back to the principal who drank his water.

"Yoshiko Mikage."

"…"

"What's your name, boy?" the principal coughed.

"…"

"… Death the Kid." Maka stared at him, eyes wide. Did he just say his real name in front of a stranger? She looked back to Toshiro who is raising his eyebrow, and to Kid who is expressionless. "You are a weapon."Kid muttered. Toshiro looked shocked.

"H-how did you know that?" he stuttered. "I'm not dumb, Toshiro." Kid said coldly at him.

Sasaki smiled and extended his hand at Kid. "Nice to meet you, Death the Kid. So are you a weapon, or a meister?"

"Meister." Kid replied as he shook his hand exactly eight times.

"Ah. So who is you friend? Or did she give her real name?" he said, pointing to Maka. "She is Maka Albarn. A meister also. Daughter of the Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn." Toshiro's eyes widened as he shook Maka's hands wildly. "Oh my god! Nice to meet you Albarn-san!" he grinned. Maka looked at him weirdly. "Uhh… Excuse me?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why did you go nuts on me when you were just talking to the son of Death." She said pointing to Kid. Toshiro's eyes widened again and shook Kid's hands like he was crazy. "Oh golly! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you! It's an honor to meet you, Death the Kid-sama! Your father appointed me to accept you here for the meantime!"

Kid and Maka sweat dropped at him.

* * *

><p>"Whew! That was weird." Maka said, rubbing her arms. "Sure is." Kid smirked.<p>

"So… What now?" Maka asked.

"We go to Tokyo tower and start our mission there." Maka looked at him with a determined face. She clenched both of her hands and exhaled sharply. "Right! We can do it!" Just then, Kid's mirror vibrated. He grabbed Maka's wrist and went straight into an alley way. Kid dug the mirror from his pocket and opened it.

"Hiya~! How are you guys doing?" Death asked.

"We're fine fa-"

"MAKA! TALK TO ME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Spirit scanned their dark surroundings.

"SHUT UP PAPA! Oh. And we're in an alley way…" said Maka.

"Ehem! As I was saying, father, we're fine. We will be heading to Tokyo Tower and open our soul perception there. I believe that we will have an easier time pinpointing the exact location of one's soul if we can see the vast area." Kid said, his voice meaning business. "Good plan as always, son. Let me know if you find something unusual. Also-"

"WAHHH! MAKA MY BABY! I MISS YOU!"

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"

"Uhh… Bye?"

"Okay~! Bye Kiddo! Bye Maka-chan!"

"MAKA WAIT-"

Kid snapped the mirror close and put it back in his pocket. They both sweat dropped at their fathers' commotion. They went to the top balcony of the Tokyo tower. Maka yawned and stretched her arms. "Mmmm~! The air is fresh and nice!" Maka exclaimed. Kid smiled at her warmly. "Hey." Kid said. "Hmm?"

"Turn on your soul perception, Maka." "Okay." Suddenly, Maka felt something familiar, it was faint, but not very far away. "Hey Kid." "What?" "Do you feel something familiar?" "Yes, kind of. But it's very faint that I can't recognize it…" Kid trailed off as he tapped his fingers on the railings. _Should I use it? But… It's not a bad soul… Maybe it's not worth it. It might be just some old friend or something. But… _Kid thought. Something in his gut tells him to use his new ability but he decided against it, sensing that it was not a bad soul.

"WHAT THE HELL? GIVE IT BACK!"

"Lala~ NU UH! BITCH! IT'S MINE! AHAHAHA~ LALALALA~"

Kid and Maka looked down to see a girl with shoulder length green hair chasing a girl with short bob teal hair that is holding a cellphone. "GIVE THAT BACK! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?"

"AHAHAHA~ SHUT UUUP~ IT'S MINE! AHAHAHA~"

Kid glared at the teal haired girl. He grabbed Maka's hand and he rushed down the elevator. "What's wrong?" Maka asked. "They're just… uhh… fighting over the phone?"

"Can't you see? That girl is infected by madness! We should restore her sanity." Both meisters reached the bottom and looked at the two girls quarrelling. The other girl looked pretty ticked. "Yoshiko, knock that other girl out." Kid ordered, referring to the green haired girl. Maka stared at him for a moment before rushing to the girl.

"MAKA-… YOSHIKO-CHOOOPPPP!" she hit the girl on the head with a large book the she got from god-knows-where. The girl staggered and fell unconscious. Maka nodded at Kid who grabbed the phone from the other girl's hand and he pushed her to the floor. Kid's hands glowed bright blue and he slammed his palms on her chest. The blue light went inside her body and covered the girl's soul, purifying it. Kid sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets. He smiled at Maka and she approached him. "You have got to teach me how to do that." Maka said. She placed the two girls beside a tree and Kid gave her the phone. She put it in the green haired girl's pocket.

Kid looked at the setting sun, feeling that the strange and familiar soul was already gone. Now, he wonders whose soul it is…

* * *

><p><strong>-Please Review!<strong>

_Next Chapter preview:_

_Maka blushed as she approached Kid. "H-hey Kid… Kenjiro, I mean." Kid faced her and smiled. "Yes?" "Well… I've been thinking… Since we will start school tomorrow, and we have nothing to do today, w-would you like to go on a d-date with me?"_

_**Ends of the Golden Rope, Chapter Five: First Date.**_


	5. First Date

**Chapter Five: First Date**

_Hahaha! So that's what they say! It's true!_

"Ahahaha! This show is quite funny!" Marie Mjolnir giggled and sipped her tea as more silly videos flashed on the T.V.

_Oh yeah! It's totally true! Stick your tongue on a cold metal and it will be stuck there!_

_Haha! How did you know? Did you try it?_

_You bet I did!_

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Marie turned her head to the right, hearing the loud scream. She placed her teacup on the table and quickly rushed to the room. "Stein!" Marie entered and found the professor trashing around his bed. "Stein! Stein! Wake up!" she yelled as she hopelessly shook him. "**STEIN WAKE UP!**" The nail head bolted right up the bed and was panting heavily. "Marie…"

"Stein, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and nodded at her. "I-I'm fine… Just a bad dream…"

"You sure? Do you want some tea or coffee?" "No. Just water, please…" "Okay." Marie went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, leaving him to ponder on his thoughts. What was that dream? No, more like a nightmare. It was blurry, full of cries, blood, attacks, bright golden light… All in all, it was complicated…

* * *

><p>Maka woke up to an unfamiliar atmosphere. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She looked around and remembered that she's in Japan. She looked to her left and saw a lump under the covers. Maka raised the blanket and saw Kid sleeping peacefully. She lay down again and whispered in his ear. "Wakey wakey Kiddo~"<p>

Kid stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Kid buried his face on her chest and placed his arm around her waist. Maka blushed and Kid whined. "Mou… I don't want to get up, Yoshiko." Maka giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. "But we have to, sweetie."

Kid untangled himself from her and stretched. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower." Kid said as he went inside the bathroom. Maka nodded at him and she went to the other one. Thank god for two bathrooms, or else they would take really long. And Kid would be there for an hour because he wants to be super clean, courtesy of his OCD.

Maka got out wearing a pink shirt with a brown bear printed on the middle, a plaid pink skirt that is a shade or two darker than her top, black socks that reached above her knees, and a pair of brown boots. A few minutes later Kid came out with a white button up, long sleeved shirt, black pants and black dress shoes. Kid looked at Maka's figure up and down and he smiled.

"Nice outfit. You're beautiful and symmetrical as always."

Maka blushed and thanked him. "Should we go down for breakfast?" she asked. Kid nodded and they both trudged down the lobby. When they got there, Maka felt the heated graze of the woman on the counter. The pistol meister paused walking and shot the woman a look that clearly says, leave-us-alone-or-I-will-kill-you. The woman cringed in fear and grabbed a magazine and pretended to read. Maka sent a smug smile at her.

* * *

><p>"I'll take your order, ma'am, sir." Said the waiter as the two technicians made themselves comfortable on the leather chair in the hotel restaurant. "I'll have pancakes, please."<p>

"Yes. Give me that too. Oh and make sure it's perfectly symmetrical." The waiter looked weirdly at Kid but nodded anyways and went away.

"So, what do we do today?" Maka asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing. We just patrol around, I guess… And purify souls if needed."Kid replied. Maka's ears perked up. "Say, that reminds me. How did you bring back that girl's sanity yesterday?"

"Easy. Just concentrate and gather the purifying power in to your hands and slam it down on the body. Make sure it reaches the casualty's soul. You know, it will be a piece of cake for you because you have an anti-demon wavelength."

"Oh."

"Don't you worry, Shiko-chan. I'll let you do it next time." Kid cooed. Maka blushed and poked his forehead. "Hmmm… Shiko-chan, huh? Two can play at this game, Jiro-kun." Maka smirked and Kid chuckled.

"Here's your order."

The waiter served the pancakes. Kid stared at his food, his eyes twinkling. It was symmetrical!

* * *

><p>Spirit sniffed and coughed. "I miss my Maka." He whispered, his voice wavering. Death sighed as he fought the urge to chop him senseless.<p>

"Spirit, you have been saying that for the last ten minutes. And it's only been two days!"

The Death Scythe whimpered again. "I know, but, but… AHHH! MAAKAA!" Death sighed again and scratched the side of his mask. "Fine, fine. I'll call them to stop your whining. Geez." He made his way over to his mirror and dialled his son's number. It lit up and revealed Kid's face and Maka peeking behind him.

"Father?"

"Ah yes Kiddo~ Will you let Maka-chan talk with Spirit? He is beginning to annoy me with his whining." Kid snickered and handed Maka his mirror. Spirit rushed to the mirror and smiled sickly sweet. "MAKA I MISS YOU! COME HOME ALREADY!" he begged and used his puppy eyes. Maka glared at him. "No way you old hag! This is a mission! Not some kind of vacation!" she shoved the mirror back to Kid's hand. Spirit cried and wailed. Death put him aside and looked at Kid.

"How are you guys doing, son?"

"Fine. We are now patrolling over town to see if there are any presences here that can be a candidate of who caused all this."

"Good. So!" Death clapped his big hands together. "What can you say about the school?"

Kid beamed at him. "Oh! I like it very much! It's symmetrical! Although there are some annoying people there. Like the girl we met and the headmaster. I assume you know him, father. You know, Toshiro Sasaki?" Death sweat dropped. "Ah yes. He's just an old acquaintance of mine. Well, bye for now~!" he waved his hands and the screen disappeared. He looked over at his personal weapon who is crying lamely.

"Oh Spirit…"

* * *

><p>Maka looked around, looking bored. She and Kid separated to have a wider search. She made her way to a nearby corner and leaned on the wall. She closed her eyes as she made her soul perception expand to scan big portions of the city. She felt nothing out of ordinary except one soul that is mildly infected with madness. She dashed off to the direction of the soul.<p>

Maka got at her destination, an empty alley, only to find a man slumped on the ground, grinning and humming madly. She approached the man, and he looked up at her. He smiled seductively then grinned, patting the spot beside him, telling her to sit down. Maka complied and sat down. Just as the man was about to snake his arm around her, she hit the back of his neck with her elbow.

She stood up, and positioned the man to lay down flat on his back. Maka crouched down, and put her hands right above his chest. She closed her eyes, and gathered the purifying power of her soul. She then slammed her hand on the man's chest, and he shook violently. Maka tried to keep the man steady by adding more pressure to her hands. The blue glow went inside the man's body and she felt that his soul was clean again. She sighed and walked out the dark alley as she turned off her soul perception.

"Nice."

Maka froze. She felt the person wrap his or her arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Who was this? Is he or she a bad person? Why the hell did she have to turn off her soul perception? _Deep shit…_ she thought. She forced herself out of the person's grip and spun around. She saw a big, muscled, disgusting, man inching towards her.

"Mmmm… You look nice little girl. Your body can certainly be in my use." The man chuckled in a rough voice.

"Boss! Why don't we share this cutie?" Maka looked behind the man and saw three other men looking like the one in front of her. She clenched her fist and punched the man on the face. "YOU PERVERT!" she screamed. The man glared at her and wiped the blood from his lip. "You bitch! You'll pay for that!" The three other men tackled her and pinned her on the wall.

"Let me go! Let me go! **Let me go freaks!**" Maka trashed on their hold but she couldn't free herself, they were too strong. She may have the skills, but what was its use if she can't even break free from a strong grip? The 'boss' caressed Maka on the face softly, his calloused hand making her itch. What's up with people trying to rape her today?

The man kissed her neck and she screamed in disgust. He played with her hair and Maka could have sworn she could feel fire almost come out from her eyes with anger. The men snickered and laughed at her distress.

"**LET. HER. GO."**

The men and Maka looked at the source of the voice to find Kid glaring maliciously at the three men. If only Maka was free, she would have jumped in delight and hug the young shinigami until he falls apart. The men smirked at him. "What are you going to do, little boy?" the boss mocked.

Kid regained his composure and his eyes became dull and emotionless. "I will kill you." This caused the men to burst out laughing.

"Alright. Bring it on, brat. Oh, and don't let go of the girl, boys. I'll just take care of this pipsqueak and we can go back to our business."

The man charged at Kid. "I'll destroy that pretty face of yours, you rich snob!" the man exclaimed as he aimed at Kid's face. The boy just tilted his head to the side and the man missed. The man then swiped at Kid's feet but he missed again. He sent multiple kicks and punches to Kid but none of them landed on the stripe-haired boy. Apparently, the man knows martial arts. The man backed away a couple of steps and panted. Kid crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at the disgustingly muscled man. "Is that all you can do?" he asked boredly. "You aren't even worth my time. Although, that girl is." He pointed at Maka.

"SHUT UP YOU TWERP! THIS WILL BE FINISHED NOW!" the man screeched as he charged at his full speed. The men holding Maka was awed but Kid doesn't seem fazed at all. "You are right. This will be finished already." Kid muttered. The man put all his strength in his punch but the boy disappeared just as he attacked. Kid appeared behind him and chopped the back of his neck, making him kneel. Kid raised his foot and hit the man on the head, creating a big crater (sound familiar?). He kept his foot on top of the man's head and Kid looked up at the three.

The men flinched in fear but kept pinning Maka on the wall. They mustered up their left courage and pride and they glared at Kid. The young shinigami scowled at them, pushing the head of the unconscious man harder to the ground, enlarging the crater. The men then scampered away in, frightened that they might the share the same fate. Maka dropped to her knees and leaned on the wall, sighing tiredly.

Kid rushed to her and crouched down. "You alright?" he asked. Maka nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, and stared at him. Kid smiled and hugged her tightly, his eyes becoming bright gold again from dull yellow. Maka stared at the unconscious man as she hugged Kid. Her eyes widened as a red soul floated from the man's body.

"A…pre- kishin…" she murmured.

"That's correct. Did you not feel it?" Kid asked, letting her go. "I…no. I turned off my soul perception but… Still, I should have felt it earlier."

"True. But why didn't you feel it? Unless, it was using soul protect." Kid tapped his chin and stared at the soul.

"But I thought only witches can use that." Maka said, looking incredulous. "Yes. But witches can grant soul protect to particular pre-kishins, so that means…" he explained.

"There is a witch nearby. Shit." She cursed.

"We will continue this tomorrow. Obviously, you are tired."

"What about you? Aren't you tired? I mean, you are the one who fought." Maka stated. "No. Not at all."

"Okay. I guess you are right. You didn't even break a sweat." She giggled. "Oh but wait." "What is it, Shiko-chan?" "Tch. You're starting again, Jiro-kun. Well, what about the other three? Are they kishin eggs too?" "No. Just a bunch of punks."

* * *

><p>Maka shut her book close and sighed. <em>The story is beautiful!<em> She thought. Maka had just finished reading her book, Romeo and Juliet. And now, she doesn't have anything to do. Should she watch T.V.? No, that would be boring for her. Draw? No, she's not on the mood. Then what? She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Just then, an idea struck her mind. She looked over the balcony and saw Kid staring out the sky.

Maka blushed as she approached Kid. "H-hey Kid… Kenjiro, I mean." Kid faced her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Well… I've been thinking… Since we will start school tomorrow, and we have nothing to do today, w-would you like to go on a d-date with me?" she stuttered and fiddled with her fingers.

Kid smiled at her and asked, "Where?" Maka looked up from the floor and beamed.

"What about the amusement park?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God! We're finally here!<em> Maka squealed in her mind. _I still can't believe he agreed to go out with me._ She thought as Kid reached out and held her hand. She blushed and looked away, but squeezed his hand softly.

**Well duh Sherlock!**

_Eh? Who the hell are you?_

**Stupid! I'm your conscience dumbass!**

_What? Wait, seriously?_

**YES!**

_Oh. Okay then. What were you saying?_

**I was saying, duh! Of course he'll go out with you! He's your boyfriend you shithead! No wait, scratch that. He's your freaking FIANCÉ!**

_Hey! No need to be mean!_

**Well I'm just saying!**

Kid stared at Maka and saw that she was staring off at the ground, a cute pout on her face. "Hey. Hey! Shiko-chan, you okay?" Kid waved his hands in front of her woke up from her stupor and giggled nervously. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" Kid sweat dropped at her. "I asked you if you were okay."

"Oh. I'm fine."

"That's good then. Where do want to go first?" Kid asked as he looked around, eyes twitching when he sees something asymmetrical. "Mmmm…" Maka put her finger on her lower lip and scanned the place. Kid blushed faintly at her cute actions. "Why don't we just grab some lunch?" Maka asked innocently. Kid yelped as he was pulled inside a small restaurant.

"Maka, I don't see any vacant tables." "There! Do you see that?" Maka pointed to a table with a couple of teens their age. "Yeah. Why?"

"Let's share with them! They still have few spaces. It's not like we have any other choice. Come on!" Maka said, dragging Kid with her. "Actually, we can just find another restaurant." He whispered to himself and he sweat dropped.

"Um hello…" Maka waved and few of the boys from the table whistled. Kid twitched and fought the urge to glare at them. "Um… Can we sit with you guys…? There's no available vacant table so…" Maka uttered. A girl with reddish brown hair and eyes smiled at them. "Sure!" The girl scooted and patted the chair. Maka made her way to sit down and Kid sat beside her. The girls of the group eyed Kid and they all blushed when he noticed them. Maka bit her lip.

**Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk… Somebody is jealous~!**

_Shut up, conscience!_

**Ooohhh! I'm hurt… Joke! But really, you are jealous…**

_Am not!... Fine! Maybe I am, but what is it to you?_

**Really, Maka. You have nothing to be jealous of! Notice that these girls are asymmetrical pieces of garbage? Kid is probably holding himself back from having a fit.**

_Whatever…_

"Ooh~ You are here!" Maka looked up and saw the girl she had been dreading to see. _The slut from the school!_ She thought. The girl grabbed Kid's arm and clung on him. Kid looked away and covered his mouth with his other hand, preventing a disgusted grunt from coming out. This girl is completely asymmetrical! And Kid doesn't like her attitude. He searched Maka's soul and asked her for help.

Maka looked at Kid and glared at the girl. The boy across them looked at Maka. "So, what's your name?"

"Yoshiko Mikage…"

"What about your friend?" The girl with light brown, curly hair asked, pointing at Kid who is looking at the table emotionlessly.

"He is Kenjiro Hayashi…" Maka answered.

* * *

><p>Maka sighed irritably. The people from the restaurant didn't leave them alone, and the girls were now crowding around her.<p>

"So! Yoshiko-chan, do you know Kenjiro-kun's type?" Amanda, the slut, asked.

"Oooh! Can you give us his number?" Chirin, the curly haired girl, inquired.

Maka chuckled nervously and she straightened her skirt. "I-I don't know his type. And I didn't memorize his number…" she half lied. She doesn't really know Kid's type, and his number is just 48, well, in the mirror communication, at least… All she knows is that Kid likes symmetrical people. She felt helpless, but she needs to get rid of these… sluts… so her first date wouldn't be ruined. If she knew better, these types of girls were usually scaredy cats. Maka smirked at them and looked at Kid and the boys who were following them behind.

"Let's go to the haunted house, girls."

Maka fought a snigger and she linked her soul with Kid's, talking to him telepathically and telling him her brilliant plan. The girls, except Maka, huddled together and their faces became pale as they entered the haunted house. They went inside and were immediately greeted with ghosts who popped out and people who are costumed as monsters chased them. The group ran all the way to the exit except Maka and Kid. The pistol meister made his way to Maka and they shared a high five.

As they walked to the exit, a fake mummy appeared in front of them and waved its hands. Kid and Maka stared at each other, then to the mummy, before chortling with laughter. The mummy made another scary gesture in attempt to scare them, but Kid tapped his shoulder and smirked.

"Improve your scaring skills, man." He snickered and they walked out. The man dressed up as a mummy sweat dropped at their departing forms.

* * *

><p>Maka stretched her arms and smiled at Kid. "That was fun!" she exclaimed. It almost made the attempt rape incident vanish from her head. Maka blushed as she laced her hand with Kid's and pointed to the Ferris wheel. Kid nodded at her and made their way to the ride. Maka stepped in a green cab and sat, Kid sitting across her. The Ferris wheel moved and started to go in slow circles. They both looked out the window and took in the sight.<p>

It suddenly jerked to a stop and both meisters found themselves on the top. Maka blushed and looked at Kid eye to eye.

_This is it… I'm going to tell him, since I never really told him my feelings since he became my boyfriend…_ she thought.

**Yay! Go Maka! Woohoo!**

_S-shut up! But you know, my feelings for him kind of, evolved…He'd been so kind and caring for me._

**Awww~! That's sweet. JUST DO IT ALREADY DAMMIT!**

_Fine!_

Maka stared at Kid, determination on her face, and he looked back at her with a calm face.

"K-kenjiro… I… No… K-kid… I… I…" she stuttered, a heavy blush appearing. Kid kept looking at her, his expression not changing.

"Kid, I… I love you!" Maka's eyes are burning as she stared at Kid's golden orbs. Kid cupped her face with his hands, slowly leaned in, closing his eyes, and he kissed her fully on the lips. Maka moaned and closed her eyes, kissing him back. A minute has passed before they parted, and the two meisters stared at each other; a new glint was on their eyes, and pink tinge on their cheeks.

"I love you too, Maka…" Kid smiled lovingly at her and he tucked a couple of stray hair from her face. The ride jerked again and started to move, causing the two meisters to blush heavily as they realized their actions.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for today…" Maka exclaimed as she latched on Kid's arm. The young shinigami smiled at her softly as they walked.<p>

"You're welcome…You know Maka? We really need to find an apartment."

"We sure do. I mean, if we stay at that hotel, it will be too expensive. And also, the lady at the counter annoys me." She complained and made a face. Kid chuckled and looked at the sky, not really caring if it's asymmetrical.

The night went on and the meisters went to sleep. At least, one of them… Kid sat up in the middle of the night and looked at Maka's peaceful features. He then snuck out of the door, still in his plain white t-shirt and black pyjamas. He used the elevator and rushed to the rooftop.

_Should I really do this?_ He thought as he scanned the city below from the high building.

Kid sighed and nodded. He positioned himself at the exact middle of the rooftop. He closed his eyes, and performed multiple hand symbols. He made a gesture and his index and middle fingers pointed forward. His eyes then snapped open, his golden orbs replaced by a glowing crimson red pair.

Black and red light came out from his fingers, shadow skull arms surrounding him. The lights started to spread throughout the city, throughout the country, scanning the whole place with exact precision. Kid then parted his lips and whispered in the softest possible voice.

"_Soul Seeker…"_

* * *

><p><strong>-Please Review!<strong>

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"_What are you doing? Today's our first day of school."_

"_I know." _

"_Then why are you dressed up in your suit? We have a uniform, you know."_

"_Screw the school. We're going witch hunting today."_

_**Ends of the Golden Rope, Chapter Six: Resonance.**_


	6. Resonance

**Chapter Six: Resonance**

The sun had started to set and was slowly going down. Elizabeth Thompson brushed her hair as she looked at her reflection. Finally, she stood up and put on her coat. "Sis, where are you going?" Patty looked up from her scribbles on her notebook and asked.

"I'm going out for a walk. You coming?"

"No thanks. I need to finish my drawing. Have fun, sis."Patty smiled and waved.

"Okay. Do you want anything?" Liz stared at Patty's notebook and tucked her hair behind her ear. The younger sister beamed. "Could you buy me some chocolate?" "Sure thing…" Liz's lips curled up in to a small smile. She then exited the Guillotine Manor and walked towards her destination.

* * *

><p>Soul stared at his own reflection on his coffee. He took a sip and sighed. He looked up at the door as a ring was heard. His fellow teammate entered and scanned the place for a vacant table. "Liz!" he called out. Liz heard him and stared. He waved his hand, signalling her to sit with him. The said girl approached him and smiled.<p>

"You can sit down with me."

"Okay. Thanks, Soul."

The older Thompson sister called on the waiter and ordered some tea. Few minutes have passed and both avoided each other's gaze. Liz looked at Soul and tapped the table softly, wanting to ease the awkwardness. "So, Soul. How have you been…?" The demon scythe looked at her and took another sip of his drink. "I'm fine… What about you?"

"I'm alright… Soul, I…"

"…"

"No offense or anything, but… How do you cope in your home…? I mean, without Maka…" Liz asked, her ocean blue eyes boring into his ruby ones. The waiter arrived and placed a teacup in front of Liz and bowed then went away. Soul then removed his eyes from her gaze and turned to his cup.

"Everything is fine. Although, as much as I say how uncool it is, I really miss her and some of her antics. Excluding her Maka-chops, of course." He said, gulping down the rest of his coffee. "How about you and Patty? How are you doing without Kid?"

Liz looked down and smiled sadly. "I can't say that it hasn't affected us… but… You could say that we miss him too… It's hard not hearing his symmetry fits every morning. We're used to it, I guess." Soul then chuckled softly. "Of course… But I am wondering on how they are doing now."

"Yeah… You would think that they may be fighting some pre-kishin out there… I just hope they come back safely." Liz stated, her eyes becoming glassy. "You know what, Soul? If they encounter something dangerous, Lord Death would send us to their place right away. That's why a part of me wishes that something happens, but of course, I'm worried for their well beings too…"

"I know what you mean, Liz. I'm also afraid that if something actually happens, we might be too late."

"Yeah…"

Both weapons stared at their own cups, Liz finishing her tea. Silence enveloped the two despite the chatters of other customers. The older Thompson bit her lower lip, hesitating to ask one of her thoughts. "Soul… I… I don't mean to peep in your personal life, but, do you like Maka? Not as a friend but… Do you feel something more for her?"

Soul looked up, eyes wide. "Y-yes… H-how did y-you know?" Liz merely smiled at him. "I saw the way you look at her. And how down you look when she left without you…" Soul blushed and gulped deeply. He then smirked and poked her shoulder. "How about you, huh? Do you like Kid?"

"I love him." Liz smiled, amused at Soul's utterly shocked expression. "Y-you love him…?"

"Yes. Actually, Patty and I do." She smirked. Soul gave her a funny look, still in shock. "So, you guys don't fight over him?" Soul inquired, regaining his composure. "What? NO! You must be kidding me, Soul. I mean, we love him as a family. A brother!" she laughed. The demon scythe released a loud sigh and he scratched his head, smiling sheepishly at Liz.

"Heh. Sorry about that. So uncool of me."

* * *

><p>Maka got out of the shower, wearing a light blue collared sailor uniform that is strikingly similar to her Spartoi one. She looked at the mirror and brushed her hair, tying it up in her usual pigtails. Kid came out wearing his normal black suit. He looked at Maka and smiled. Maka stared back incredulously. "What are you doing? Today's our first day of school."<p>

"I know." Kid smirked.

"Then why are you dressed up in your suit? We have a uniform, you know." Maka stated plainly as she raised her eyebrow at him.

Kid's expression changed in to a serious one. "Screw the school. We're going witch hunting today." He deadpanned. Maka's curiosity perked up. "What do you mean? Did find the witch already? Did she release her soul protect last night? Why didn't you wake me? What exactly happened?"

Kid scratched his head and he had swirlies in his eyes. Maka was bombarding him with questions! He walked over to her and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shhh… I will explain later. For now, you will come with me." He said firmly as he removed his palm from her mouth and grabbed her hand, dragging her with him as he exited the building.

* * *

><p>"Stein, did you feel the incredible power last night?" Spirit asked as he looked over Sid, Mira, Yumi, and Marie. Marie casted Lord Death a worried glance. "Yes. I'm sure all of us felt it. In fact, even some students did." Stein replied. Death walked over to them.<p>

"It was no doubt that it was my son, Kid. He used a very advanced technique. But that is not all… Someone else used my son's powerful wavelength to hide and cover up his/her presence. Now we need to find out who it is, and what that person's motive is. I'm not so sure but I have a suspicion that it may be a dark presence…" The shinigami trailed off.

The death scythes looked at each other and Stein simply turned the screw in his head and Sid stared at him. "You guys better search the whole Death City. I have a feeling that the culprit might still be here. Yumi, scan the school, especially the chambers. Sid, the north of the city. Stein, the south. Marie, the east. Mira the west. Got it? Go ahead! Chop! Chop!" Death clapped his hands together as Marie, Stein, Sid, Mira and Yumi exited the Death room.

"What about me, Lord Death?" Spirit asked. "Ah~! You will do something else."

"What will I do?"

"Check out the fortress…"

* * *

><p>Kid and Maka were soaring off to the sky with Beelzebub. Maka tightened her grip on Kid's waist as she cautiously looked down, and was overwhelmed at how high they were. She buried her face on his back, fighting back a whimper. Kid glanced at the scared girl, and smiled softly as they slowly landed to what seems to be on top of an abandoned building. Beelzebub disappeared below their feet, and Maka was still clinging on him.<p>

"Hey. We're here." Kid chuckled. Maka's face heated up and turned scarlet, as she detached herself from the other meister. She fiddled with her skirt and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Currently, we are in the witch's domain." He answered calmly.

Maka's eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT! But we-"

"Oh. My father is calling."He interrupted as he pulled out his mirror and popped it open. Maka then peeked behind him. "Ah~! Kiddo!"

"Father, did you send them already?"

"Oh yes~! They are on their way now! By the way, where are you two?"

"We are in the witch's territory."

Maka looked back and forth from Kid and Death as they conversed. Curiosity was getting the better of her and she wanted answers now. She jumped slightly as Kid closed his mirror and jammed it back in his pocket. "Kid. I need answers, now." Maka said firmly.

"Sure. Ask what you want."

"First of all, how did you find the witch? Did she release her soul protect in our sleep?"

Kid sighed and ran his hair through his ebony locks. "Maka, none of that happened. I… snuck out in the middle of the night and performed Soul Seeker."

"Huh? Soul Seeker? Isn't that the advanced version of soul perception? I didn't know you could do that."

"Yes. And with Soul Seeker, no creature can hide their identity from the user as long as they're in the proximity of the power. And I used it on the whole country so…" he trailed off.

"Oh." Maka muttered, as her eyes gleamed with awe. She decided that she really needs to practice more. Maka then shook her head and sighed. "What about our weapons? We can't fight the witch without weapons. That would be reckless and we'll lose easily…"

"I know. I already told my father to send them here. Let's just hope they reach us first before the witch. I already called Liz and Soul. I told them where to go…"

Suddenly, a blast was heard not far away from them. Kid and Maka cursed as they leapt away from the shards.

"Well, Kid, looks like the witch won the race…"

* * *

><p>Spirit scanned the fortress where Lord Death kept some of the most valuable things. He looked and looked and found nothing on the first floor. However, on the second floor he saw the door that should be keeping BREW is smashed and destroyed. He laughed bitterly to himself. Apparently, the person who wanted to steal BREW found out that it wasn't there anymore. He remembered that Lord Death gave it to his son.<p>

The Death Scythe sighed and put his hands on his hip. He scanned the room again and nodded to himself. Nothing was out of ordinary except the broken door. He exited the building and made sure all security measures are in place. He left and hummed his favourite song.

Little did he know, that if he stayed longer, he would catch a dark figure breaking in the fortress…

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Shit!" Maka cursed as she dodged another one of the witch's beams. The witch laughed, her black robes and her rather bluish hair flowing in the wind. The witch raised her staff, and fired multiple blue beams at Maka. Kid came to her aid and pushed her out of the way, both of them rolling on the ground.<p>

"Kid! We can't keep up like this! We need weapons!" Maka yelled. Kid bit his lip and hissed. "I know Maka. I know…" The witch laughed again and pointed her staff at Kid. "She's right, you know. How can you fight a witch like me? You stupid son of Death!" Kid glared at the witch and both meisters stood up. Kid charged at the witch and sent a hard kick on her stomach, causing her to cough up blood.

"You son of a bitch!" The witch screeched. The witch batted Kid away with her staff and he crashed in to the window of the abandoned building. "Kid!" Maka exclaimed. The scythe meister then glared daggers at the witch and ran up to her, punching the witch on the face.

"Who the hell are you?" Maka shrieked, sending a kick on her face but missed. The witch raised her staff again, and was to hit Maka with a poisoning spell, when a blur of black hugged the meister's body, taking the hit. "Oh my God! Kid!" Maka watched in horror as the violet colored poison entered his body.

The witch backed away from them, snickering at the scene. "Aww~! Isn't that sweet? Caring for your stupid boyfriend. Ha! And to answer your question earlier, my name is Zoraida." She crackled with laughter as one of her opponents nursed the other; the injured one had his body curled up and was facing away from the witch. For all she knew, the shinigami was writhing with torturous pain.

Maka fussed over Kid who was lying in the ground motionlessly, his eyes shut tight. Her eyes widened as he slowly opened his eyes, golden orbs gleaming and lips curved up in a smirk. _He's faking it!_ She thought as relief flooded over her. She raised her eyebrow as he mouthed 'resonate' to her. Maka huffed and nodded, trying to hide the fact that Kid wasn't really poisoned. She closed her eyes and reached out to his soul. Kid grabbed her soul in vice grip and snapped their link shut.

Zoraida furrowed her eyebrows at the scene in front of her. The two were resonating souls, but what good would that do? They don't have weapons so what's gonna happen? The witch's eyes widened as she saw Maka fell unconscious beside Kid. She smiled evilly, thinking that she had her victory. Her boss would be probably proud of her! It's not every day that you beat the daughter of Death Scythe and the son of Death!

* * *

><p>Maka opened her emerald green eyes, blinking several times to clear her vision. She looked down to herself and saw she was wearing a black dress that reached above her knees, decorated with maroon ruffles, black gloves that stops four inches above her elbows. She had red shoes, crimson colored ribbons tied up her legs, making her simple outfit look more elegant. Her hair was in their usual pigtails, tied with red ribbons and a skull decorating it.<p>

Maka looked around, and gulped nervously. She was surrounded by complete and utter darkness. Nothing was here… Her breath hitched as she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind her. The figure then whispered huskily in her ear.

"Maka…"

She instantly relaxed in the embrace as she recognized Kid's deep voice. "Kid…" she moaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

Moments have passed and they both floated in the lurid environment. Maka broke free and looked at Kid face to face. He was wearing his black suit, only the dress shirt was red and not white. Maka blushed slightly at the sight. His expression made him look noble and mature. Maka shook her head and disregarded her thoughts as she mumbled, "Are we in your spiritual dimension?"

Kid stared intently at Maka's glittering eyes. "Yes… It is called the Nothingness… the Void… Whatever that concerns emptiness…"

"I always thought that your spiritual dimension would be a world of perfect symmetry." She giggled. Kid chuckled. "Yes, well… Emptiness is far greater than symmetry…You would not worry that something might be out of place… because, there is nothing to fix…" Maka nodded her head in understanding, but inside, she was quite shocked that he said something was greater than his obsession.

"Why are we here, Kid?"

"To give us a proper talk… Right now we are unconscious… The witch Zoraida is still out there. She might think that she defeated us. I… just remembered something… I know our teammates won't be here until a few more hours, and there is nothing we can do to defeat the witch… But you, Maka, you are a weapon… And I was thinking of…"

Maka beamed and smiled happily. "Yes! That would work! But can our wavelengths match?"

"I'm sure it can."

Both grinned as their environment was filled with blinding light…

* * *

><p>Zoraida smiled darkly and walked towards the bodies she believed that she had defeated. She outstretched her hand, about to plunge her palm in to Maka's chest to gain her soul, but her hand was slapped away as she gasped audibly and backed away to her former spot. She watched in horror as Kid slowly stood up, smirking at her surprised form. The girl beside him glowed and was slowly changing shape and reached Kid's open hands.<p>

The witch glared and brought out her staff. "No! You two were killed!" she shouted. "Not exactly." Kid snickered. The light faded away and revealed a black and silver scythe. Kid was amazed as a jolt was sent up to his body. He felt faster, stronger, more powerful. He was also awed as he felt that didn't mind using one weapon only. He charged at the witch and sliced her hair.

"NO! My hair! You'll pay for that!" Zoraida brought her staff up and sent multiple beams at their direction. Kid twirled his scythe around, blocking the attack. "Time to finish this…" he murmured. "Maka!"

"Right!"

"**SOUL RESONANCE!"**

Zoraida backed away from them, glaring at the two. She became terrified as the scythe's blade grew ten times its original size, much like Witch Hunter, the reaper's son looking at her with a malicious smile, his eyes becoming demonic. "Die." He said.

"**DEATH SLASH!**"

Kid charged and sliced her body in two; blood splattered around and smoke covering their surroundings. Maka returned to her human form and stood beside Kid.

* * *

><p>"YAHOO! THE GREAT ME IS HERE TO FINISH THE WITCH!"<p>

"Uhm… Black Star please calm down…"

"Yeah. So uncool man."

"Nyaha~! I want to see a giraffe!"

"Patty! Stop bouncing around!"

The group came to their destination only to see smoke covering the area. Tsubaki coughed softly, probably inhaling the gas. When the smoke cleared, they gave out simultaneous gasps, seeing Kid and Maka standing beside each other, Kid practically covered in blood and Maka with some deep bruises. They were standing in front of a witch's soul. Kid's shinigami robes began to appear and he stuffed the soul inside the black robes. It disappeared and Kid collapsed on the ground. "Kid!"

The Thompson sisters rushed to their meister's side, inspecting him. Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star ran after them, kneeling beside Kid. Maka sat down and brushed Kid's bangs away from his face, before fainting. Tsubaki cradled Maka's head on her leg and looked at the two unconscious meisters worriedly. Black Star carried Kid's limp form on his back, Soul doing the same with Maka, before they rushed to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>-Please Review! (It inspires writers!)<strong>

_I won't post a chapter preview for now because I'm still not sure what to do. For all I know, my mind changes easily. _-_-' _Sorry about that. I would also like to thank the people who reviewed. Now if some of you wonder why I don't post a disclaimer, that is because the site says it all, don't you think? Also, sorry if I have wrong grammar and spelling. No offense to people who have the same names of some OC characters. I would appreciate it if you would give me some ideas I could use for the next chapter. Well, that is all! :3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone! Sorry for the long update, been busy with other things and all… Oh and at AnonymousOtaku, I think I will use your idea at another chapter. I don't want their relationship to be revealed just yet. At Nickmirquae, I hope you got the private massage. Gosh, I got quite scared at you review, so I sent you a message to explain myself. No offense! 0.O As you see, I'm not a very good writer, and I am obviously an amateur in this type of things. So I hope you can forgive me if I have mistakes. XD That is all! Warning: Bad language in this chapter. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven (I don't know what to name this chapter)<strong>

"_Come on! Let's run!" a little boy ran as fast as he could, clutching a girl's hand tightly against his. "Please slow down!" the girl yelled, her feet practically being dragged on the cold, wet pavement. The boy ignored her and increased his speed, stopping for a moment to put the girl on his back._

"_We can't' stop! If we do, we will, we will…"_

"_We will what?"_

"_We will DIE!"_

_The girl gasped and snuggled deeply on the boy's back, the rain showing them no mercy. The two ran and ran, both feeling the boiling anger of the presence behind them. They were lucky enough that the creature seemed to be dumb, as it wasn't attacking them despite its power. "I'm scared…" the girl whimpered. The boy tightened his hold on her and tried his best to run faster in the abyss of the night._

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you, I promise…"_

* * *

><p>Liz paced back and forth, her arms crossed and her expression grave. The group rushed Kid and Maka to the hospital and now here they were, sitting in the waiting area, abiding the results as the doctors tended the injured meisters.<p>

"Liz! Would you stop pacing around? You're making me dizzy." Soul complained and stared at her. The older pistol weapon sighed as she took a seat beside her sister. Patty was sitting unusually quiet for once, just silently mumbling some incoherent words as she scribbled some drawings on the paper she picked up on their way. Soul, Liz, and Tsubaki were staring blankly at the floor and Black Star was asleep, snoring loudly as he snuggled his head deeper against the cold wall. All were startled as the door flung open, revealing a doctor and a nurse who were smiling brightly, and both giving off an aura of professionalism.

"Hello everyone. Both of your friends will be fine. Although they had some cuts and bruises, and they were mostly drained of their energy, both should be alright as long as they get some proper rest." The doctor grinned as he announced Kid and Maka's condition in rapid Japanese. The nurse and the doctor bowed to them and exited the room. Soul and Liz had a questioning look and Patty was giggling uncontrollably as Tsubaki and Black Star sighed in relief.

"W-what did he say?" Soul stuttered. Black Star guffawed and slapped his back. "That's right! I forgot that you guys don't know Japanese or any of its cultures."

Tsubaki's eyes beamed like the morning sun. "He said that Maka-chan and Kid-kun should be alright once they get proper rest." The demon scythe nodded gratefully and they proceeded to walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>Soft and warm sunlight flooded the environment, tickling Kid's face as he slowly sat up, feeling a lot better from the fight. He glanced at Maka who was peacefully tucked on the other bed, looking frail and weak from the bandages that conceals her cuts. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was also covered in medical gauzes. He reached up to touch his face, feeling the rough texture of the bandage plastered on his soft, silky skin. He slowly removed the materials that bind up his wounds, his face stony and unfazed at the fact that deep wounds were there minutes ago, but now, there was not a single scratch on his body.<p>

"Kid!"

He turned towards the door and saw a blur of colours before he was tackled back to the bed. "Oh Kiddo~!"

"Patty! Liz!" Kid smiled as he hugged the two weapons tightly, almost squeezing the life out of them. Soul and Black Star punched both of his shoulders slightly and laughed. Tsubaki grinned as she took a seat beside Maka's bed. The group were chatting up pretty loudly, asking Kid multiple questions. None of them except Tsubaki noticed that Maka was stirring awake.

"Hi Maka-chan." The chain sickle weapon said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey Tsubaki-chan. I'm fine, just a little sore." Maka giggled as she watched at the scene before them. Black Star was standing on Kid's bed, proclaiming his greatness and yelling about how big of a star he is, while the others laughed at the young reaper's annoyed look.

"So, how have you been guys?" Soul asked, his face contorted in a serene smile. Kid chuckled for a moment before regaining his composure.

* * *

><p>Death was fidgeting for no reason at all.<p>

"Lord Death, are you alright? You've been squirming for quite a while now." Spirit commented, staring at the headmaster who was starting to look around frantically. "I-I'm fine. I just… Something feels different…"

"What… different…?"

"Oh I don't know. I feel like I'm forgetting something… hmmm… Oh well!" Death clasped his big hands together and sat down on a mattress in front of a coffee table. "Care to join me for some tea?" he asked. Spirit gaped at him, looking absolutely foolish as weird thoughts like Death was a random person ran in his head. He slowly, and stealthily, walked towards the red plush mattress and positioned himself in a kneeling order. The death scythe cautiously brought the porcelain teacup to his lips, as he sipped the warm, herbal fluid that made him sigh in comfort as it gave him a fuzzy and full feeling.

Spirit glanced at the figure in front of him, wondering how the man was drinking with his mask on. He shrugged it off as he took another delicate sip of his tea. It was then that he noticed that the life-size mirror behind Death was rippling and glowing. The shinigami looked at the water like surface of his mirror and he tapped on it, revealing the heir to the throne. "Oh, hey there son~!" Death's jovial voice rang out. "What can I do for you?"

Kid stared back, his face void of any emotion; his normally glowing golden orbs were now a dull and dark shade of yellow, completely distant, almost cold-looking. Death's face shaped up to a frown behind his skull mask as he saw his son's tired and pious state. "I have some questions to ask of you, honourable father." Death flinched, hearing the word 'honourable'.

"What is it?"

Spirit shot him a look as Death stared back at his son. Gone was the cheery voice, and was replaced by his dark tone. He could tell something serious was going on.

* * *

><p>Cold breeze ran through, caressing the leaves that were floating in the chilling atmosphere. The night sky was so obscure and the stars were shining brightly against the dark contrast. Kid stood in front of a mirror, Maka sitting on a chair behind him. Both meisters were discharged from the hospital and they succeeded in making their friends go away for a while. They thought everything was going alright, until Kid brought up questions.<p>

"Honourable father, are we going to go home now that Maka and I have defeated the witch already? She has a slight madness wavelength that causes insanity, but only few people have been infected by it. We plan to wipe it out tomorrow, so that our mission will be over. Oh, and we have skipped the first day of school, courtesy of finding the witch. There are some things that we don't understand, though."

Death nodded his head in understanding. "I see…" he then clapped his hands together as if remembering something important. "Oh yes~!" he exclaimed, jolly voice coming back. Kid looked at his father incredulously, almost bringing back the life of his dead-like eyes. Death giggled like a small child. "I'm sorry son. I just remembered something. Go on, ask what you want to ask."

Kid furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion before he sighed. "Father, I wanted to know if you were lying to us. Lying to us about the Death Scythes and some three-star meisters coming to other countries. Also, I know that you are hiding something, that being here in Japan is not just about killing the one who caused the madness and restoring sanity. Another thing is our cover. I know it can be of purpose as to lessen suspicion towards us, as Maka and I are foreigners in this country, and what children like us are doing in this place when our parents are abroad. But we had other missions too. And none of the citizens are criticizing our presence! I know we could go on in here without our cover, because we can just make a lie about us, like being on a vacation or something. So I know something is up, father."

Death and Spirit sighed simultaneously at Kid's little speech. They are always impressed at Kid's high and keen observance about the smallest things that can lead to a big conclusion. The boy was just born with that little gift, and combined with his training when he was young, Kid would be a good detective of some sort.

* * *

><p>"WOOOOOHOOOOO!"<p>

Patty laughed as she smirked evilly, Black Star and Soul on either side of her, the trio playing a video game in a noisy arcade. Liz sighed irritably as Tsubaki giggled. The older Thompson sister groaned and stomped her foot on the ground as she tried to concentrate on her nails. She made a face as she thought that maybe the arcade was not the best place to put nail polish on, as it has a noisy, rowdy and colourful environment. She gasped as a passerby bumped on her, causing the red polish to stumble down the floor, crimson ink scattering. She glared hard at the hooded boy who caused her distress, and she noticed that one of her shoe was splattered with red nail polish. "Aarrgghh!"

Liz marched after the man, her heels clicking loudly against the cold marble floor. Tsubaki's giggle busted in to a full laugh as she tried to stop herself by covering her mouth and followed Liz who was on a furious hunt.

"OH YEAH!" Patty yelled in the already noisy room, pumping up her fist in victory. Soul slouched in defeat and Black Star glared at her. "I just let you win Patty! A great star like me never loses a battle in video games!"

Soul snorted in a funny way as he draped both of his arms around Patty and the assassin. "Oh yeah?" he chuckled. "What do you call the million of times that I beat you on games at our apartment, huh?"

Black Star grinned proudly and puffed his chest out. "I just let you win at those times too, Soul! AHAHAHA!" Soul grinned and let go of the meister and the younger pistol weapon. "Sure. Whatever you say Black Star."

Liz ran through the crowd, trying to find the man who destroyed her beautiful, _favourite_, and expensive, nail polish. She knows that Kid would be able to buy her loads of pricey and good quality polishes, as her meister is filthy rich, but for goodness' sake! It was her FAVOURITE! And it was the last one on the store… She growled under her breath as she finally caught up with the heartless culprit. "Hey you!"

The hooded boy turned around and Liz gasped. _OMG! He's so cute!_ She thought. The boy had brown hair and hazel eyes, tan skin that almost looked golden, tall, and _handsome._ She then moved her head viciously, trying to disregard her thoughts, but failing miserably. She lifted her hand up and waved at him shyly. "U-um… H-hi…" she stuttered. Liz heard someone calling her name, and she realized the familiar voice-Tsubaki- as she was woken from her dreamy stupor. "Hey you! You just spilled my favourite nail polish! Do you know how expensive that was? You need to pay up!"

The boy smirked at her. "What did you say, bitch?" Liz' eyes widened in surprise, and was soon replaced by a hard glare. "Why you!"

"Ha! Don't know any swear words, dick-sucking slut?" the boy said coolly. Liz gritted her teeth and fought the urge to slap, no, PUNCH the bastard. If only he knew she grew up on streets and was one of the worst before. "Shut up you dirt-eating piece of slime, scum-sucking pig, half-witted, dick head, man whore, bastard, jerk ass, snot nose, FUCK FACE!" Liz yelled. The boy took a step back, obviously surprised at her little outburst and the bad curses she just used. Liz heard laughing behind her and she saw Soul, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki laughing their heads off. "HAHAHA! She got you good bro! HAHAHA!" Soul exclaimed, pointing rudely at the boy. The boy glared at the demon scythe and held up the dirty finger at him.

"Shut up you indolent fool."

Patty and Black Star laughed harder. "Is that all you can do?" The meister asked. "Yeah~! FUCK OFF Y'A FOOL!" Patty grinned wickedly at him. Liz made her knuckles crack loudly as she smiled menacingly. The boy scrambled off after tossing a bunch of paper bills at Liz. The group guffawed as Liz muttered, "I just love bullying little fools."

* * *

><p>Death stared at his son calmly, although it kind of irked him that he was looking so… <em>dead<em>. "Alright son. First things first. I eh… kind of forgot to tell you that you having a cover is necessary. Now let me explain. If you are wondering why I enrolled you and Maka-chan to this school, it is because you have a very important mission there as well."

"And what would that be, Lord Death?" Maka peered over Kid's shoulder and interrupted.

"Ah Maka-chan~! Now to continue, I enrolled you there because… You have someone to keep an eye on. You have a duty to protect that person. She belongs in a family called Ethridge. Particularly, Annise Ethridge."

"And what makes her important, father?" Kid asked, his eyebrow raised. "Oh! It is because she seems to be hunted down by a couple of witches that were in my wanted list. Apparently she has something that perks up their interest, in some ways. So all I wanted is for you to find out what the witches are after, and why they are after it. It would be best if you bring home a witch that is interested in her, or bring the girl here directly for some… interrogation. I believe she's around your age, reddish hair and eyes, and the most eye catching thing about her features is her unique necklace that she wears every day. I hope you get the description correctly, Kid. You know that I'm not really good at that. But beware, because she is hunted by witches, she might have a different appearance and name in the school to protect herself from harm."

"Okay father. What about our teammates? Are they going home or are they going to stay here?"

"Well, let's say that they are going to stay for the mean time. Then maybe after a week or so, they should be heading home. Is that all?"

"Yes father. That is all and have a good night."

"WAIT! WAIT! LET ME SPEAK TO MAKA-"

"Bye~! Goodnight~!"

The mirror died down and returned to its original state. Death stretched his arms and sighed deeply. Spirit asked, "Is that what you are forgetting? Telling them about the Ethridge family?" The shinigami turned to him and nodded lightly, before putting a finger under his chin. "But I still feel kind of different… Like something just cracked and went missing…" The death scythe narrowed his eyes and wiped the side of his face for no reason. "Do you want me to check the chambers and the fortress once again?" Death beamed at him and ushered Spirit to go outside. "Yep yep. Go ahead Spirit-kun!"

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Zoraida's soul had been recovered, and now it was time for the weapons and Black Star to say goodbye. Maka hugged the girls tightly, before letting them go and stepping back. Kid was shaking hands with Black Star and Soul at the same time, just to satisfy his symmetry desire. The group went ahead and proceeded to the plane, stopping for a moment to wave. The engine then roared to life, and took off, leaving a trail of dust.<p>

"Well… What now?" Maka asked. It was a beautiful and sunny Sunday, so they don't have classes and all. Kid looked at her and smirked. "What about lunch?"

Both meisters proceeded to a restaurant, Maka's eyes bulging at the designs of the building. They went inside and a fancy dressed waiter led them to a table near the window. Once they sat, Maka let a soft but long sigh escape her lips. "Kid… Kenjiro… Whatever I should call you, why are we here?" she hissed. Kid stared at her, his eyes blinked once, twice, before poking her forehead. "To have lunch of course." He said casually. "Yes! We are having lunch, but why in a five-star restaurant?" she whispered viciously. "The foods here are very expensive!"

Kid grinned at her then smirked. "You do know that money is not a problem for me, don't you, 'Shiko-chan?" Maka blushed and grumbled to herself. The waiter approached then with careful steps, treating the meisters like royalty. Maka's lips started to quiver with embarrassment, as she was not used to fancy services. She and Kid ordered, the scythe meister still unsure, and they watched the waiter's departing form.

"So…" Maka started, trying to make a decent conversation. Kid smiled at her and tucked a stay strand of hair behind her ear. Maka's cheeks reddened at his touch. "You know… We could consider this as a date. We need to make up for the lost time since we haven't been able to go out when our friends are here. Do you want to go somewhere after this? We could go see a movie if you want." Kid offered, grinning cheekily, his golden orbs twinkling with… mischief? Maka nodded at him, her blush becoming heavy, as she fiddled with her red plaid skirt. The waiter came and placed their order on the exquisite table.

* * *

><p><em>Soul…<em>

Liz stared at the demon scythe secretly, not noticing Tsubaki's knowing smile. The older pistol weapon had developed feelings for him, which she assumed started when both of them had a talk in the café. Liz bit her lip, and forced herself to look away. The fact that Soul had taken a liking to his meister hurt her deeply. That's why she decided to try and force this rather, _unpleasant_ feeling out of her. It was just a simple crush, simple admiration… She was confident that it would pass away, like that emotion she secretly once had for Kid. For the mean time, she had to endure the pain of seeing someone you like admire someone else.

Tsubaki placed her hand gently above Liz's. The older Thompson was shaking uncontrollably, staring blankly at her hands. Liz looked at the chain sickle weapon (or chain scythe, whatever Tsubaki is) and faked a smile. Tsubaki frowned at this. She grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to Liz, who took it gratefully and began gulping its contents down until a lone drop was left. She looked to her left and saw Patty and Black Star snoring in their deep slumber. She smiled sincerely, and heaved a deep sigh.

Soul unconsciously glared at the passenger in front of him, gritting his shark-like teeth as ugly thoughts plagued his mind. The said passenger was shivering in fear and was very pale. The demon scythe then huffed to himself and cursed under his breath. One whole week of being in Japan, and his chances of telling Maka how he felt were gone until she comes back or they were to be called in again. He refused to tell her on phone, as it would be too, _uncool._ Soul grumbled and snatched a pack of chips from the flight attendant who passed by with a cart of treats.

* * *

><p>Maka looked around the mall, eyeing each poster so that she would have ideas on what to watch. She decided that she would want to see a horror flick as she tugged on Kid's shirt. The young shinigami nodded at her and bought two tickets. The meisters then entered the dark and chilling atmosphere of the theatre. No lights were turned on, only the dim glow of the screen that was showing trailers for other movies. Maka spotted a seat exactly in the middle, and she grabbed Kid's hand and dragged him there.<p>

The movie started with a surprise, a scary face appeared on the screen accompanied with the very chilling music, earning several gasps from the audiences. Maka bit her lip, restraining a squeal from being voiced out. She wasn't scared out of her wits like others, just surprised at the change of volume, from still, soft music, becoming a loud horrifying one. She looked to her right and saw that Kid didn't even flinch, and he was emotionless as his eyes were dull. She pouted at his lack of reaction, but noticed he was not looking at the screen, but to a girl nearby. She blinked her eyes, confusion taking over her as she looked at the said girl. She almost choked with her own saliva as she saw the one her fiancé was staring at.

Red hair, red eyes… Could she be? Maka stared wide eyed at the figure. The girl fit perfectly with Lord Death's description. At times when they were at school, the two of them would search endlessly for the girl. Both of them would disregard the looks, because of Death's warning about disguising. No, they were just looking for the rare and unique necklace of each student. So far, the meister's have already scanned half on the school's girl population, and they found no ornament. "S-she's the one!" Maka hissed. Kid could have been fooled too, but the first thing he did was look for the necklace. The girl wasn't even wearing any jewelry. But there was something different about her presence. Like she has some kind of magical aura… It was either she was a witch, or she was hiding the necklace that is supposed to have a special purpose, to which the meisters don't know yet.

"Then let's add her to the list of people who could be possibly Annise Ethridge." He murmured very softly, but loud enough for Maka to hear.

"Uhh… Mikage-san?"

Maka turned her head to the right to find the source of the voice. It was her shy classmate, Emi Matsunaga. "Hi Matsunaga-san. How are you?" Maka asked kindly. The girl fidgeted nervously and croaked out, "May I sit beside you?"

"Sure!"

Maka looked at Kid for approval and smiled when he nodded. The last thing she saw before fully focusing on the movie was a glint of gold…

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry everyone! I won't be putting a chapter preview again. Also, I don't know when I'm going to update, since I've been very busy, especially with my mom who orders me around with chores.-sighs- Anyways, I would really appreciate reviews. Tell me what you think! ;D Again, I'm so sorry if I offended anyone! I am the type of person who avoids trouble, so I'm really bothered if someone hates me or something. Sorry! (Forgive my wrong spelling and grammar too! And if I overuse some words...) XD <em>


End file.
